Burning Ice
by NekoErza
Summary: Natsu x Gray. Natsu makes out with Lisanna, but for some reason afterwards he's bothered about it. He tells Gray, but their conversation takes an unexpected turn. Fire and Ice meet in an unexpected way.
1. Confessions

So here's a new story and surprise! It's one with Gray again. That's because he's my favorite character.

It took me longer than usual to write this story and when I looked at the word count I understood why, more than 5000 fucking words and that's after I cut some parts out. How did I get that many? I hope you don't think it's too long and that it get's boring or something.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Burning Ice**

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked Mira. She looked through the packed guild but couldn't find the spiky pink hair anywhere.

"Teehee, I just saw him and Lisanna disappear into the back of the guild." The platinum haired mage giggled.

"Mira! Shouldn't you stop them? It's your little sister." Lucy said a bit shocked.

"She's old enough to do those kinds of things. And by the way it's a party! You're supposed to enjoy yourself." Mirajane smiled. She was born for these kinds of things; whenever there was some kind of relationship between guild members she'd commit a murder to know more about it.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just never thought of Natsu that way. He can be so dense sometimes." Lucy said. She looked over the guild. Cana was emptying a beer barrel on her own and a few meters further she saw Juvia clinging to Gray, who was trying to escape the death grip.

"Poor Juvia. I don't think she'll ever get her prince to like her that way." Lucy said when she saw it.

"Yes I feel kind of sorry for her too, she loves him so much. Maybe one day Gray will see that and change his mind. Love is a strange thing after all."

.

When he finally escaped Juvia, Gray quickly grabbed a beer and left the guild to get some fresh air. He started walking over to his favorite resting spot by the river. When he got there, he saw that the spot was already taken… by Natsu.

"You're in my spot, Fire Breath."

"Too bad." The Dragon Slayer said without even turning around.

"What? No witty comeback? Are you sick?" Gray asked.

"Just shut up, Icy Minty Fresh." Natsu sighed. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at the party? And where the hell is your shirt?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I always come here when I need some rest. And my shirt… I have no idea, it somehow disappeared during the night." The ice mage answered while he sat down next to the Dragon Slayer. He took a sip from his beer.

"Really? I didn't know." Natsu asked a bit surprised. "I come here once in a while too. It has a nice view."

"Indeed. You know, you can see the place where we used to fight as kids from here." Gray snickered as he pointed to a certain part at the river bed.

"Well I'll be damned, you can." Natsu said with a smile.

It went quiet for a while, both men were probably thinking back at the many memories they made at the side of this river.

Natsu thought how he liked these kind of moments. He glanced over at Gray for a second. Even though the ice mage annoyed him often and they always fought, Natsu had to admit that the silences with Gray never felt awkward. They were kind of… soothing.

"Besides Elfman is looking for you." Gray said breaking the silence.

"Ah, really?" Natsu said casually.

"Yeah, what was that all about? He seemed quite angry." Gray asked curious. Natsu stayed quiet for a few seconds, but then decided to tell it.

"I made out with Lisanna."

Gray almost choked in his beer. "No wonder Elfman was angry." He mumbled, while rubbing the beer off his chin.

"I… I didn't like it." Natsu said. "She kissed me and even put her tongue in my mouth, but somehow…"

"Oi! I really don't need to hear all this. Keep you love adventures to yourself, will ya?" Gray said quickly. Somehow a jealous feeling had stung his chest when he heard it.

"Come on Gray, it's really bothering me and… you're the only one I can tell." Natsu said a bit shy. "I really don't know who else I could tell."

Gray sighed deep. "Fine, fine. Tell me then, what's bothering you?"

"Like I just said: that I didn't like it!"

"What's so weird about it? Except that Lisanna is stunning hot, maybe you just like her as a friend. Nothing weird about that."

"Well… maybe."

"I mean, you must be absolutely crazy not to like her though, especially if she drags you out and kisses you herself. Have you seen that girl? She sure has grown a lot and…" Gray's words got cut off by Natsu who had placed his hand over the ice mages mouth.

"You're not helping you know." Natsu said annoyed. "Eh! Don't lick my hand!" Natsu pulled his hand away and rubbed the saliva off.

"Then don't place your hand on my mouth."

"Stupid stripper." The Dragon Slayer mumbled.

"I really don't see what your problem is, Natsu. Not liking a person isn't that big of a deal. You should just tell her you don't like her the same way. Lisanna is a sweet girl, she'll understand."

"It's not just with Lisanna…"

"What do you mean?"

"I… I've kissed with Cana before and it left me just as cold. It's not that I hate it or anything but… I just thought it would be more fun."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." Gray sighed. "Maybe you're just a bit picky."

Natsu stayed quiet. He was nervously playing with his scarf_. 'He actually looks cute when he's this confused.' _Gray thought. '_Wait… Cute? Natsu? That can't be right.' _The last few weeks Gray had thought things like that about Natsu pretty often, which he never had before. _'Why the hell is that?' _He shook his head to get the idea away.

"Maybe you're just expecting too much?" He continued.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"How do I explain this… maybe you expected them to kiss you with love, but they didn't. A kiss that isn't out of love might feel somewhat different."

"But… you can't just kiss someone if you don't like them. Why would somebody even want to do that?"

"Are you really that dense? For pleasure of course!"

"No, you can't just do it for that."

"Can't believe I'm gonna say this but… you might actually be a romantic, Natsu. Kissing only out of love… a stupid romantic though."

"Shut up, Gray. You might think that way about kissing, but I don't."

"You're so dense!" Gray said annoyed before he grabbed Natsu's head and pressed his mouth on his. The dragon slayer's eyes went big with surprise. Gray pulled back and released Natsu's head.

"There, you see? You can kiss someone even if you don't like them." Gray said casually, taking another sip of his beer.

The pink haired mage just stared at him with big eyes, his lips slightly parted.

"What?" Gray grumbled. "I just wanted to get it into your stupid head."

Natsu didn't say anything, he just leaned towards Gray and placed his lips against the ice mage's again. Gray pushed him away in surprise.

"What are you doing? I just said I only wanted to make it clear to you." The ice mage said annoyed, a slight blush colored his pale skin.

"I- I don't know why I did that… Y- Your kiss just wasn't like Lisanna's. This one… I actually liked." Natsu said, his cheeks turning as pink as his hair.

Gray couldn't say anything, he just sat there trying to comprehend with what the guy beside him was saying.

"Are you… gay, Natsu?" He finally asked. Natsu turned his head away in embarrassment.

"I… I've been wondering myself lately." He whispered. "But I don't really think I am. I mean, I've been in love with girls before and when I think about it, I don't really feel attracted to guys."

"Then why… okay I really don't get this anymore." Gray said with a puzzled look on his face.

"How do you think I feel? I don't get it myself." Natsu countered. "But, what if I were gay… would you… leave?" Natsu asked a bit afraid.

"Why would I? I'm not really the type to judge people for their sexuality." Gray said, still a bit shocked about what just happened and what he was hearing. The answer made Natsu sigh in relief.

"I don't think I'm gay, but I do think that…" Natsu said, the last part of his sentence getting lost in his mumbling.

"You think what? You'll have to speak up if you want me to hear."

Natsu sighed annoyed and then blurted it out: "I think that I'm in love with you, okay? When I think about other guys, it's nothing special, but when I think about you I just… get all warm inside." He sighed again. "Earlier, when I saw you with Juvia and all, I got jealous. That's why I went with Lisanna." He looked at the ice mage, who just sat there. When Natsu noticed he wasn't going to say anything he got annoyed. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Something doesn't fit here. You're not gay… but you are in love with me?" He finally said.

"I think I am…"

"You think? You're not even sure?"

"How the hell would I know, Gray? I really don't understand myself. Every other person, man or woman, just leaves me cold. And ironically, mister ice mage, you don't. That must mean I'm in love right?" Natsu rambled. Gray sighed and just gazed at the river, again remaining quiet. Natsu couldn't take this anymore and stood up, this was clearly a rejection. He just wanted to walk away when something grabbed his hand. He turned back around and saw Gray holding it. After a few seconds Gray let go and also got up. He still didn't look at Natsu, but a small smile played around his lips.

"What is it?" Natsu asked. "Just make fun of me already, go tell everyone in the guild, I don't ca…"

"You don't know if you like me, you said?" Gray interrupted. "Shouldn't we like… make sure then?" the ice mage softly added. Even though he wasn't looking at Natsu and it was dark, the dragon slayer could clearly see the blush on his cheeks. Now it was Natsu's turn to be surprised.

"You mean…" He slowly asked.

Gray nodded and finally looked at the fire mage. He grabbed Natsu's head again and kissed him. Natsu first was hesitantly but when he noticed how great those cold lips felt, he melted into the kiss. Gray slowly pushed Natsu against a tree. Natsu gasped in surprise and Gray took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the hot mouth. First Natsu wanted to jerk his head away 'cause somehow he thought he shouldn't do this, but Gray firmly kept him in place. After a while they broke the kiss so they could catch their breath.

"You sure you aren't gay?" Natsu teased.

"I'm not. I've once… experimented a bit, but that was just curiosity." Gray said with a blush on his face.

"You did? With who?" Natsu asked surprised.

"None of your business."

"But then you know you're not gay. Why are you doing this?"

"You're just… man, I can't believe I'm saying this… special? I guess." Gray answered a bit embarrassed. A big smile appeared on Natsu's face.

They started a new kiss that was even more passionate than the last one. They completely lost their mind in pleasure and ecstasy.

"M- More." Natsu moaned between kisses.

"I can't kiss you more than this, you stupid." Gray panted.

"No, that's not what I mean." Natsu said. As to make clear what he means he bucked his hips forward so his crotch rubbed against Gray's. He could feel that his member was also getting hard.

"Oh, I see. I didn't know you'd want to go that far." Gray smirked and rubbed back. "But we can't do that here, somebody might come."

"Then… let's go to my house."

"Well aren't you impatient?" Gray teased.

"Shut up, I can't hold it anymore." Natsu said clawing his fingers in Gray's hair.

"Ow, alright, alright! But let's go to my place, otherwise Happy might interrupt."

Natsu nodded. The two mages quickly walked through the village, going to Gray's house. Gray quickly unlocked the door and led Natsu to the bedroom. He opened it and wanted to let Natsu pass.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Natsu asked before entering.

"Getting cold feet?"

"No, but I just want to be sure you don't regret this tomorrow. I mean… we never really got along."

"Not really, but I've always cared for you. Even though you're a Flame-brain, you're still my Nakama. And like I said before, I must admit you're special to me." Gray smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Prince Frostbite." Natsu said before he walked in and pulled Gray along.

Natsu threw Gray onto the bed and attacked him with another kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and neither of them was giving in. A few minutes into the kiss, Gray felt something hard against his leg.

"Aroused again?" He said with a smirk. He let his tongue slide along Natsu's ear shell, which made Natsu moan.

"You're one to talk." Natsu answered as he grabbed Gray's crotch and felt his hardening member. Gray let out a deep moan.

"Take off your clothes." Gray commanded.

"Why don't you do it for me?" Natsu answered playful.

"Fine by me. I'm an expert in taking off clothes anyway." Gray joked. He gently let Natsu's vest slip of his shoulders. He started tugging the loose pants down and revealed Natsu's red boxers. When he had done that, he wanted to take off Natsu's scarf. But a hand stopped him.

"That one can stay on."

"You're kidding right?" Gray asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No, I like to have it close to me."

"Alright. I can live with that." Gray only tugged the scarf a bit looser, so he could reach Natsu's neck. He placed tiny kisses all over his skin and when he reached the scar on the side of his neck, he gave it a tiny bite.

"Nhn! Don't do that, it's sensitive." Natsu moaned. He grabbed Gray's hair so he could get him away from the spot.

"That makes me want to tease it even more." The raven mage said with a smirk. He placed a kiss and gently sucked on it again.

"Stop it, you stupid stripper." Natsu panted, lightly trying to pull Gray's head away.

"Stripper? You're wearing less than me." Gray pointed out. He barely finished his sentence or Natsu yanked his hair and pulled the mage next to him. He pinned Gray down on the bed.

"I'll take care of that." Natsu whispered into the stunned ice mage's ear. Natsu trailed his hands down and started unbuttoning the black pants. He could clearly see the hard bulge behind it. He let his fingers slide over the tight fabric, for which he earned a pleasant moan from the ice mage.

"You like that?" Natsu asked teasingly as he did it again.

"S- Stop it, I'm going crazy."

"You've teased me before, I'm just paying you back." Natsu smiled. Then he noticed the cross-shaped scar on Gray's abdomen. He lowered his head and just like Gray had done to him, he gave the sensitive flesh a small bite.

"Nhn! You little bitch!" Gray cursed as he bucked his hips. "Just take off my damn pants."

Natsu snickered and took off the black pants, revealing the dark blue boxers.

"Actually this view isn't that new. You really should stop stripping so damn much." Natsu chuckled. " Well… at least this is new for me." He ran his finger over Gray's erection again.

"Stop teasing already and kiss me." He pulled the dragon slayer back up and placed his cold lips on those hot ones.

They embraced each other and gave themselves completely in the kiss. The never ending battle for dominance only spiced it up. Natsu's erection grew painfully hard and he couldn't wait anymore. He rubbed his crotch against Gray's once more.

"You really can't wait any longer, can you?" Gray said. He shifted Natsu so that his back rested against the bedframe. He slowly left a trail of kisses, nibbles and sucking over Natsu's body, covering it in hickeys. When he reached his nipples, he took one into his mouth and flicked his tongue against it.

"Nhn, that feels awesome!" Natsu moaned. Gray rolled the other nipple between his fingers while his tongue played with the other one. After that, he trailed further down till he finally reached the hem of Natsu's boxers. He hooked his fingers behind it and gave Natsu one last look.

"You're sure about this, aren't you?" Gray asked just to make sure. "I don't want you to have regrets about it either." Gray playfully rubbed his cheek against the bulge.

"I've already made up my mind. I absolutely want this… and if you don't hurry, I'm gonna rape you."

"Better hurry then." Gray snickered. He pulled the boxers down and freed Natsu's erection.

"Can you strip down too? I feel a bit weird being the only one totally naked." Natsu whispered with a faint blush on his face.

Gray eagerly did so and threw his boxers on the ground. After that he didn't waste any second and slowly started pumping Natsu's hard member up and down, earning pleased moans from the dragon slayer. After a while he slowly put his mouth around it and licked the head. He could taste the bit of precum on his tongue. He let Natsu's cock slip out of his mouth and gave it a painfully slow lick from shaft to top.

"M- More!" Natsu moaned lustful, he grabbed Gray's hair to make sure he stayed in his place. Gray did as he was told and gave another long lick. He took the hard member back into his mouth and continued the blowjob.

"Your lips are so damn cold. It feels so weird, yet so good." Natsu said bucking his hips so he rammed deeper into Gray's mouth. "I'm almost gonna cum."

Gray continued a bit longer but then decided to let the dragon slayer suffer a bit. Right before he was supposed to reach his orgasm, Gray stopped the blowjob.

"Why did you stop?" Natsu panted disappointed. He looked down only to see the grinning ice mage and his unsatisfied cock.

"I want you to beg for it." Gray said as he climbed back up.

"Excuse me?" Natsu asked surprised.

"Beg me. I want to hear you say those words." Gray grinned evilly.

"You're a real jerk, you know that? As if I'm gonna beg you." Natsu said, still panting.

"I figured you were gonna say that. But do you really think I didn't have a plan?" Gray smirked. He quickly grabbed Natsu's hands and placed them above his head. "Ice make: handcuffs."

Natsu's hands froze together to the bedframe. "Ice? Are you serious? I'll just melt them off, idiot." Natsu laughed. Gray just started laughing as well, which made Natsu a bit worried.

"Wait, what did you do?" Natsu tugged the ice cuffs and even though his hands lit on fire, the ice didn't melt. Gray leaned down and kissed Natsu full on the mouth, then he trailed his tongue to the dragon slayer's ear.

"Have I told you about the little trick Freed taught me?" He gave the ear shell a cold lick. "It kinda works like his runes and somehow I managed to combine it with these ice cuffs, they won't melt unless I want them to."

"I won't beg." Natsu said firmly.

"We'll see about that."

Gray started kissing the burning hot skin of the dragon slayer, his lips tingling from the warmth. He played with Natsu's nipples, licked and caressed them. He pleased every bit of the tanned skin, except for the throbbing member, which was getting painfully excited. Sometimes he rubbed his own erection against it, but not enough to let the dragon slayer cum.

"You fucking bastard. It's painful."

"Then beg for it." The simple solution sounded.

"No." The dragon slayer said stubborn, so the raven mage continued his torture and after another rub of his own erection against it, Natsu couldn't take it anymore. "Fine! I beg you Gray. Please let me cum. I can't take it anymore. I beg you, I beg you, I beg you!" Natsu panted, throwing all his pride overboard.

"Like music to my ears." Gray chuckled. He freed the pink haired guy from his icy handcuffs and pulled him back up.

"You better make it fucking worth it." Natsu grumbled before he slipped his tongue into Gray's mouth. The raven placed their bodies so their members touched each other. He gently rubbed them together. After a while he placed his hand around both of them and started pumping.

Natsu moaned lustful while he caressed Gray's chest. He placed tiny kisses on the cold skin of his neck, leaving a burning hot trail on it.

"Your lips make me go crazy." Gray panted, leaning his head to the side, so those lips got better access. "I can't hold it much longer."

"Me neither." After a few more pumps of Gray's hand, they both reached their climax and came. The hot liquid spurted out all over their stomachs. Both mages fell to the bed exhausted.

"So was it worth the begging?" Gray asked with a smirk after a few minutes.

"I hate to admit it, but yes. It was worth it." Natsu said, the pink blush coloring his cheeks again.

"Best blow- and handjob you've ever got?" Gray fished for a compliment. Natsu stayed quiet. "It wasn't?" Gray faked a pout.

"Well… it was, but to be honest… I don't really have any other experience to compare it to." Natsu said.

"You never got a blow- or a handjob before?" Gray asked surprised, Natsu turned his head away in embarrassment. "Wait, are you a virgin, Natsu?"

"I've never wanted to kiss somebody with whom I wasn't in love with, let alone that I had sex with them. I know it's lame being a virgin at my age." Natsu's face almost turned as red as Erza's hair.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think it's kind of cute." Gray said.

"Don't call me cute." Natsu mumbled in response.

"I'm glad you think I'm worthy of being your first." Gray gave him a gentle kiss.

"Stop it already. You've probably done it with tons of women, and apparently men."

"I only had sex with one guy! Now shut up about it." He grabbed Natsu's scarf and pulled him closer so he could kiss the dragon slayer. Their hands started exploring each other's body again.

"Wanna have another go?" Gray asked between kisses. As an answer Natsu grabbed Gray's shoulders and rolled them over so he was on top, then he grabbed the ice mage's hardening member. "I guess that's a yes." Gray smirked.

They kissed some more and at a moment Gray brought his fingers to his mouth and coated them in saliva. He slowly brought them to Natsu's ass, but just as he wanted to insert them Natsu grabbed his arm.

"Wow- wow, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to prepare you, otherwise it will hurt."

"So, I'm gonna be the uke?"

"… I assumed."

The two men stared at each other.

"I don't want to do it." Natsu finally said.

"I've done it before and I like being the seme way better. I promise I'll be gentle."

Natsu seemed to think about it for a second but then shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not? You're the one that wants to figure out if he's gay or not, not me." Gray pointed out. Natsu turned his head away and sighed.s

"I'm… I'm afraid it will hurt, okay?" Natsu admitted. "And… I... I don't want my first time to be painful. I'd feel like a damn girl." He whispered as his cheeks turned pink again. Gray looked at the dragon slayer with surprise. He never thought Natsu would value his first time that much.

The ice mage thought about it for a while and finally let out a deep sigh. "Fine. You can top." Gray gave in.

"Really?" Natsu asked excited.

"Yeah, yeah. But you better make it fucking worth it. Prepare me well, otherwise it hurts like hell." Gray grumbled. "I can't believe I'm doing this for you, Sulfur breath."

"Thank you, Gray." Natsu said with an honest smile on his face. He brought his fingers to the ice mage's mouth. "Better lubricate them well then."

Gray let out another sigh before he took the fingers into his mouth. He was still amazed about how warm the dragon slayer's skin felt against his lips. He ran his tongue between the fingers, carefully coating them in saliva.

"Heh, you look so slutty doing that." Natsu snickered. "Ow! That hurt!" Gray had bitten his fingers in response to the comment and gave him a dirty look.

"Don't call me slutty or else I fuck your ass without any lube."

"No, no! I won't say it again, I just thought it was sexy." Natsu smirked. He shifted his body a bit and carefully pushed Gray's legs apart. "Ready?"

Gray gave a small nod and closed his eyes. Natsu slowly inserted one finger in. Gray cringed a little.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked as he placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, it just feels weird. Don't treat me like a girl."

"I'm not treating you as a girl, grumpy. Just tell me if I have to stop."

He slowly moved his finger in and out, which made Gray groan a bit. Natsu loved watching Gray's expressions. When he thought the ice mage had adjusted to the size, he carefully inserted a second finger.

"Aahn…" Gray moaned lightly.

Natsu started scissoring his fingers, stretching Gray. The ice mage tensed up.

"It kinda feels nice but somehow it seems more painful than I remember." Gray panted.

"Anything I can do to make it a bit better?"

"K- Kiss me, then I got something else to focus on." Gray pulled Natsu closer by his scarf. Natsu eagerly accepted the request while he kept on prepping Gray. After a while the raven man gave a light moan, making clear Natsu could insert another one. The fire mage did so while he kept kissing those cold lips.

"You feel so good inside." Natsu panted between kisses.

"It's starting to feel a bit better for me too." Gray had barely said this or Natsu rubbed a certain spot inside of him, which made him shout in ecstasy. "A- Again, Natsu."

Natsu hit the spot a couple more times, which made Gray go crazy with pleasure. The man's member was throbbing with excitement. Natsu himself got even more aroused by the sexy moans of the other guy. His own member was asking for attention as well.

"I can't wait anymore, are you ready?" He asked the panting ice mage.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Don't you have any lube or something, 'cause I don't think this will be enough." Natsu said.

Gray thought about it for a second. "Dammit, why didn't I think about it earlier? Top drawer over there. Normally there's lube in it." Gray said nodding over at a closet on the other side of the room. Natsu jumped off the bed and walked over to it.

"Wow, how can you forget about that? There must be like 5 tubes of it, all with different flavors."

"My last girlfriend bought them, she was pretty tight so we couldn't do it without."

"That sounded dirty." Natsu snickered. "Any preference for a flavor?"

"Like it matters, just pick one and hurry up before I change my mind."

"Strawberry it is." Natsu grabbed the tube and jumped back on the bed. He saw that Gray had a blush on his face, which was pretty obvious on his pale skin. "What's wrong?"

"W- Which position do you want?" Gray whispered, avoiding eye-contact. Somehow he was really embarrassed asking about it.

"Oh." Natsu said surprised. "I didn't really think about it before." A small blush formed on his cheeks too.

"It's your choice. I want your first time to be as good as can be."

A smile formed around Natsu's lips. "If you're okay with it, I'd like to do it just with you lying down like this. I want to see your face."

"I'm fine with that… actually I'm glad you picked it. Somehow I feel very submissive while bottoming in doggy style, which I really don't like."

Natsu took the lube and rubbed some between Gray's legs, then he rubbed some on himself. He placed himself between Gray's legs and lined himself up. He gently pushed his hips forward, his tip entering Gray.

The ice mage threw his head back and tried to suppress a groan of pain by placing the back of his hand against his mouth. With the other hand he grabbed Natsu's arm, signaling for him to wait and let him adjust.

Natsu felt a bit bad for letting his friend go through to this. Gray was a proud mage and doing this must have crushed his pride a lot. Natsu leaned forward and placed kisses on Gray's neck and collarbone, hoping it would make him feel better. After a few moments, Gray squeezed Natsu's arm lightly, letting him know he could continue. Natsu pushed himself deeper, enjoying the warmth surrounding his member.

The movement made Gray let out a small cry of pain, even though he tried to mute it with his hands again. Natsu saw how Gray bit his own hand, just to keep his voice in. The dragon slayer grabbed the hand and pulled it away.

"You don't have to hold it in." Natsu tried to soothe.

"No, it's embarrassing." Gray grinded his teeth.

"I'm the only one hearing it, so if it hurts, just let them out." Natsu kissed the bite mark on Gray's hand.

"F-Fine." The ice mage finally sighed.

Natsu pushed in a bit further then waited for Gray to adjust again. Even though Gray didn't muffle the sounds with his hands anymore, he still tried to hold the cries back a little.

'_Damn prideful mage.'_ Natsu thought with a smile.

"I'm fine. You can move now, just not too fast please." Gray said after a while.

Natsu started thrusting his member back and forth. The feeling it gave him made him go light in the head.

"This feels amazing." He moaned. He grabbed Gray's hard member and matched his strokes with his thrusts. After a while, Gray's painful moans transformed more and more into pleasure ones. Natsu tried to find the ice mage's prostate again and after a few thrusts he found it once more. Gray screamed out in pleasure.

"G- Get that smug smile off your face." Gray said embarrassed.

"Can't I feel good about myself making you scream in such an arousing way?" Natsu teasingly licked Gray's ear.

The raven haired mage bucked back onto Natsu, taking him in all the way to the shaft, which made Natsu scream in pleasure.

"Payback." Gray whispered with a smirk.

The two men kept going and teasing each other, trying to make the other moan even louder.

"You feel amazing, Gray. You're so tight."

"I love the feeling of you inside me, Natsu." Gray moaned. The honest response surprised the dragon slayer, but he loved it. He gave Gray another hot kiss.

"I'm almost gonna cum." Natsu moaned.

"Me too."

Natsu gave a few more thrusts and felt Gray tense up around him, which made him cum. He filled Gray up with his hot liquid. The feeling of Natsu's hot semen inside of him pushed Gray over the edge as well. His seed spurted all over Natsu's hand and chest.

The dragon slayer rested his head on the ice mage's shoulder, panting. Gray ran his hand through the pink hair in a comforting way, as if he wasn't the one who went through the pain.

When he caught his breathe a bit, Natsu pulled out. He already missed the warmth. He climbed off Gray and lay down beside him. They remained like that in silence for a while, the only noises were there breaths still trying to get their normal rhythm.

After a while, Natsu suddenly grabbed Gray's face and kissed him.

"I never imagined my first time could be this great." He smiled at the ice mage.

"I'm glad you liked it. It was great for me too."

"You don't hurt too much?"

"It hurts, but I can live with it. It was worth it." Gray chuckled. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Natsu rested his head on his shoulder. The cool touch of the ice mage's skin felt great on his burning skin. After a while he broke the silence again.

"Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure of it: I'm in love with you."

The confession made the ice mage open his eyes again. He looked at the dragon slayer in his arm and saw the hopeful look on his face.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too." He chuckled a bit embarrassed.

"So this isn't a onetime thing?"

"I hope it wasn't. But I warn you, next time I'm the seme." Gray said firmly.

"Seems fair, I guess." Natsu chuckled. "So… are we going back to the party?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't think I'm able to walk normally at the moment." Gray said, feeling how painful his ass was.

"So no round 2 either?"

"Good guess, Fire bastard."

"Stripper."

"Sulfur breath."

"Snow White."

The two mages kept insulting each other for a while and then Gray suddenly grabbed Natsu's wrists and rolled on top of him, pinning his hands beside the pick hair. Natsu looked up, his lips slightly parted in surprise. Gray took the opportunity to slip in his tongue again. Somehow he got the dominate side in this kiss pretty fast. After a while he broke the kiss and stared into the dragon slayer's eyes. He sighed.

"I love you, Flamebrain." Gray whispered, a bit afraid of the response. He looked at the fire mage, waiting for a response. A smile formed around Natsu's lips.

"I love you too, Snowflake."

* * *

I actually planned on making this a one-shot, but maybe if enough people like it, I can make a second chapter with Uke Natsu.

What do you think?


	2. Hot showering

Chapter two! Somehow the chapters of this story are way longer than my other ones. It's also the dirtiest one of them all, so maybe that just proves that I have a dirty mind... Anyhow, I hope you like the smuttiness of our beloved Fire and Ice mage!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Hot showering_

Flying chairs, flipping tables, barrels of beer, punching fists, breaking glass, shouting voices. Those are all words describing just another night in Fairy Tail. It was Mirajane's 20th birthday party so the chaos was just a bit more than usual. Tables were pushed aside so people could dance. The ones that weren't dancing were drinking beer or wine, eating cake, fighting… The clamor could be heard all the way into the city.

"The parties here really tend to get out of hand, don't they?" Lucy said to Erza who was eating a big piece of cake.

"Otherwise it wouldn't be a real Fairy Tail party." The scarlet mage smiled.

Lucy watched how everybody was having fun. Mirajane was singing on stage and a bunch of people were dancing to it on the improvised dance floor. In the middle of it, she saw Gray dancing with Bisca.

"I never knew Gray was such a good dancer. He's been on the dance floor all night! Every girl in the guild has tried to claim him as her dance partner." Lucy smiled.

"Yes, he's one of the best dancers of the guild. He always seems to know the right moves." Erza smiled. "His movement can get really… passionate." Erza continued, her face turning red a bit. Lucy snickered at the perverted mind of the scarlet mage.

When the song ended, Bisca placed a kiss on Gray's cheek and left the dancing for what it was. She went over to the bar where Arzack was sitting with a jealous expression on his face.

As soon as the spot to be Gray's dancing partner was free, a bunch of women swarmed around him to get the next dance. Even Evergreen was asking.

"This sure must bother Juvia, he's quite popular." Lucy smiled. Even though Gray had a lot of gorgeous women he could choose to dance with, he picked out Wendy to be his dancing partner. The shy girl's cheeks colored red at first, but soon enough she enjoyed the dance. Since the small girl barely reached the middle of Gray's stomach, he picked her up and danced with her on his arm.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Lucy squeaked. "I wouldn't have expected Gray to be this sweet."

"Yeah, he seems rough at first sight, but actually he can be very sensitive and gentle." Erza explained. The two girls kept watching all the people having fun.

But at the bar there was one mage that wasn't having fun. Natsu just sat there with his drink with a gloomy expression on his face.

'_Stupid Gray. It's been a week since our night together and right the day after you left for a mission! Now he's finally back and he's dancing with all those women. He barely even said anything __to me__._' He thought jealous, although he was happy that he was dancing with the little air dragon slayer, since she was definitely no competition_. 'I wish I could dance with him. But that would just be weird.'_

When the song ended, Gray put Wendy back down. He had barely released her or Juvia jumped into his arms.

"Gray-sama! Be my partner for the next song." She squealed.

"Of course, but after that I need a little break." Gray smiled.

The next song started and Natsu reluctantly watched how Gray bumped and grinded his body against Juvia's perfectly to the beat. Juvia was dancing with her back against Gray's chest and every time he grinded against her, her blush became a bit redder, although Natsu would have expected her to faint the moment Gray said yes.

"Why don't you just get a fucking room." Natsu mumbled angrily. He kept watching the water and ice mage annoyed. One small moment Natsu's eyes met Gray's. The ice mage gave a wink just as he rubbed his hips against Juvia's butt. A small blush appeared on the dragon slayer's face.

After the song gray left the dance floor. He pulled off his shirt and threw it over a chair. Suddenly two small hands pulled him back on the dance floor.

"Come on, you haven't danced with me yet!" Levi pouted.

"My feet are killing me, Levi. I really need a break, but I'll dance with you later, okay?" He smiled at the bluenette.

"But who will be my dance partner then?" The girls asked still pouting.

"Why don't you dance with Gajeel? He hasn't left his chair all night, get his lazy ass on the dance floor." Gray snickered. Levi looked over at the Iron Dragon Slayer and hopped over to him.

"Gajeee~eel!" The girl's voice sang. Gray watched amused how Gajeel tried to make up some excuse.

'_I'm sorry Gajeel.'_ Gray thought with another snicker. He sighed. '_Man I'm really melting in here_.' he walked over the guild doors to get some fresh air. But before he went outside he searched for the pair of dark green eyes he still felt burning on his body. When he met them he nodded towards the door, telling he should follow.

Gray stepped outside and enjoyed a cool breeze fondle his skin. He heard the door close behind him. Two warm arms wrapped around his chest.

"Hmm… So you aren't angry?" The ice mage said as he laid his cold hands over the hands on his stomach.

"Why did you think I was mad?" Natsu asked a bit surprised.

"You've been glaring at me all night, you sulfur breath."

"That's because you were flirting with all those girls, you looked like Loke, mister frost bite." The dragon slayer said a bit annoyed.

"I wasn't flirting, I was dancing. If I were Loke, I would have kissed at least 5 of them by now or more." Gray chuckled. "By the way, I was waiting for you to join me." He said in a deep seductive voice.

Natsu stomach tingled in excitement when he heard what and how he said it. "Me?"

"Yes, you haven't spoken to me today, so at least I hoped you'd dance with me."

"You're the one that didn't say anything all day! And by the way, we can't dance together, I mean two guys with each other? People would start to think stuff." The dragon slayer said.

"Well the stuff they'd think would be right, wouldn't it? But I guess you're right." The ice mage admitted. He stepped out of the warm grip and pulled Natsu with him next to the building.

He pushed the dragon slayer against the wall and placed his knee between his legs, just below his crotch.

"Hey, watch out!" Natsu said.

"You know, my ass hurt almost whole week and that's your fault." Gray said. He pulled Natsu's scarf a bit down and attacked the scar on Natsu's neck with nibbles and kisses. He gently rubbed his knee against the dragon slayers crotch. "Today I'll pay you back for that."

"Stupid stripper." Natsu cursed, yet a moan of pleasure escaped his mouth as the cold lips and tongue fondled the sensitive flesh.

"Stupid flame-brain." Gray chuckled. He kept on placing kisses on the hot neck. Then two warm hands grabbed his face and pulled him up. Natsu pressed his lips against Gray's and slipped his tongue into the cool mouth. Gray pressed his body against Natsu's. The dragon slayer hissed.

"Why are you so damn cold?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Normally it doesn't, but now you're just like ice."

"You're just unusually hot today." Gray said with a smirk. He pulled Natsu's scarf and put it around his own neck. "This will warm me up."

"Looks good on you." Natsu smiled. Gray looked at him a bit stunned.

"I thought you'd be mad about me taking it."

"If it's you, I don't care." Natsu placed a small kiss on Gray's lips, which were still a bit parted with surprise.

"You can be damn cute, you know." Gray said. He leaned to Natsu's ear. "But other than this scarf I know something else that might warm me up." He licked the pink mage's earshell.

Suddenly they heard the guild doors slam shut. Natsu quickly pushed Gray away.

"Ouch! That wasn't necessary." Gray said while he rubbed the spot where he got pushed.

"We can't be seen like this." Natsu whispered.

"You're really that afraid to be found out?"

"I… well… I guess…" Natsu mumbled embarrassed.

"If you don't want anybody to know, I'll be careful when there's someone around, okay?"

"Thanks, Gray." He gave the ice mage a small smile, appreciating the gentle side of him. Gray sighed.

"Now, I really need a shower. All the dancing sure made me sweaty. And it's already 1 am, so I'll be going."

"You're going home?" Natsu asked with a small pout.

A mischievous smile appeared around Gray's lips. "You can help me wash my back, if you want."

A blush appeared on the dragon slayer's face while he gave a small nod. He couldn't remember he ever blushed this much in his whole life. Gray quickly went back into the guild to pick up his shirt.

"Was Gray wearing Natsu's scarf?" Lucy asked surprised when she saw the ice mage leave the guild again.

Erza looked up. "Nah, Natsu would never let anyone wear his scarf, let alone Gray."

"Haha, yeah you're right." Lucy laughed.

.

The two men walked over to Gray's house. As soon as he entered it, Gray already took off his shirt again and he handed Natsu his scarf back, then he walked towards the bathroom. Natsu lingered by the front door for a bit.

"What's wrong? The bathroom is over there, come." Gray said when he noticed Natsu wasn't following.

"How can you be so casual about this? I mean, you act like this isn't the slightest bit weird." Natsu said.

"What do you mean? This is normal, isn't it? You told me you're in love with me right? You're attracted to someone so you spend time together… and take showers together." Gray said as he waved his hands towards the bathroom door. Signing Natsu should come over.

"Well maybe it isn't weird, but still, how can you be so calm about this? I mean my stomach is turning from nervousness." Natsu said with a pink blush on his face.

Gray chuckled. "You're so innocent."

That comment only made Natsu blush more. "And you're a fucking slut." Natsu countered.

"I'm not a slut!" Gray said indignant.

"You have different girlfriends all the time! You're almost as bad as Loke."

"I don't have girlfriends all the time." Gray said not really convincing.

"In all honestly, apart from me, when was the time you had sex with someone?" Natsu said crossing his arms.

"Who said you were the last?" Gray smirked.

"What?!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"I'm kidding!" Gray laughed. "Really, you're so naïve. Like I said: I'm not a slut. You were the last one."

"And before, when was the last time?"

Gray sighed. "A few days before you and I had sex."

"You see! And as far as I remember you haven't had a steady relationship in the last few months, so it had to be an action of sluttiness."

"Action of sluttiness?" Gray laughed. Natsu just stared at him.

"What else am I supposed to do? I can't just jerk off all the time." Gray exclaimed.

"Yes you can, you slut. Who was it?" Natsu asked a bit curious.

"Don't call me slut!" Gray said annoyed.

"Answer my question." The fire mage said persistent.

"It was Juvia, okay? I fucked her two days before you. All right, I'm a slut. Now you're happy?"

"Juvia?" The dragon slayer's mouth fell open in surprise. "How did that happen?"

"I don't really know why, but she came to my house back then and suddenly out of nowhere she got naked and well… which sane man would ignore that?"

"Wow…" Natsu whispered. "Hadn't expected that from her."

"Neither did I."

"It does explain why she didn't faint when you were dancing with her so intimately earlier." When he remembered it a bit of jealousy rose inside of him. "How was she?"

"She was really good. She ain't as innocent as she looks." Gray said with a smile as he remembered the night. The smile really pissed the dragon slayer off.

"So… You plan to have her again?" Natsu mumbled. Gray looked at the dragon slayer's annoyed face.

"Is that what this is all about? You want to know if I'm gonna have sex with others?" Gray said when he finally figured out the reason.

A blush appeared on Natsu's face. "M- Maybe…"

"Why didn't you just ask instead of calling me a slut?" Gray asked while he walked over to the blushing dragon slayer. He wrapped his arms around him and placed his forehead against his. He looked down at the slightly smaller mage, who looked away. "You can be so cute, you know that?" He sighed. "I won't sleep with anyone else."

"Really?" Natsu asked still avoiding eye-contact.

"Yes." Gray smiled. "At least until I grow tired of you."

"You fucking Stripper Slut!" Natsu yelled while he hit Gray with a flaming fist.

"Ow! Come on Natsu, I'm just teasing you! Don't be so insecure." Gray laughed, rubbing the sore spot. He stared at the pouting dragon slayer. "I told you I love you, didn't I? I don't say that to just anybody."

Finally a small smile appeared on the pink haired mage's face. "I love you too."

Gray grabbed Natsu's hand. "Now can we finally take that shower?"

.

Natsu had never been inside the bathroom before and to his surprise it was really clean. The room wasn't that big, but the shower could easily fit 2 or 3 people. There were two shower heads so that the whole space could be used to shower.

Gray was already completely naked when Natsu was still wearing his pants_. 'How does he do that?'_ it crossed the dragon slayer's mind. The ice mage got into the shower.

When Natsu was finally undressed, he got into the shower also, but quickly jumped out of it again.

"What the fuck? The water is freezing!" Goosebumps covered his whole body.

"Really? I already turned the temperature up for you." Gray asked surprised as if 10 degree water was a normal temperature to take a shower in.

"Then what do you normally shower with? Ice cubes?"

Gray snickered. "I'll turn it up some more." After a minute the ice mage nodded for the dragon slayer to join. Natsu carefully stepped into the shower

"Is it okay now?" Gray asked.

"It definitely can't be called warm yet, but it's bearable."

"Really? I'm almost melting."

Natsu only now noticed how good the ice mage looked with the water flowing down his body. The water gently caressed his soft, pale skin. He stepped a bit closer and followed the trail of a water drop with his finger. When he ran his finger over Gray's ribcage, the ice mage jerked away a bit. Natsu looked up in surprise.

"It tickles." Gray explained with a smile.

"Oh really?" Natsu smirked mischievous. He ran his finger over the sensitive spot again.

"Stop it!" Gray laughed. He grabbed Natsu's hand and kept him from tickling him again. He gave the hand a gently kiss. Natsu freed his hand and placed it behind Gray's head so he could pull him closer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. The ice mage's cold fingers ran over Natsu's back, leaving goose bumps along the way. After the long kiss both of them gasped for air.

Gray looked down and saw both their members were fully erected. He smiled. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who's been looking forward to this."

"Are you kidding? I couldn't think about anything else." Natsu said kissing Gray again. He gently rubbed his hard member against his.

A question crossed Gray's mind. A smile played around his lips. "Have you ever fantasied about me while jerking off?"

A blush turned Natsu's face dark red. "I… uhm, well you see… I…" He stumbled embarrassed. He then sighed. "Yes, I did."

A triumphant smile appeared on Gray's face. "Show me."

"Excuse me?" Natsu asked surprised.

"Show me, I want to see."

"No! That's embarrassing!" Natsu said, the blush darkening.

"Oh come on, do it for me." Gray pouted.

"No it's weird, I can't do it with you watching me."

"And what if I put you on the right track?" Gray stepped closer and ran his fingers over Natsu's erection. The dragon slayer let out a small moan. Gray placed his hand around the hard member and started pumping. Natsu leaned his back against the shower wall. He became more and more aroused, but then Gray stopped.

"Nhn, don't stop." Natsu protested.

"You'll have to do it yourself." Gray smirked.

"You're a pervert." Natsu panted. Gray just smiled and leaned his shoulder against the shower wall. He waved his hand signing Natsu should start.

Natsu hesitated a moment but then started stroking his erection. The blush on his face reappeared. He watched Gray's naked wet body which made the muscles in his abdomen tense up in excitement. He wanted to feel that body against his so bad.

"You look really sexy doing that." Gray smirked as he felt his own arousal increase. His erection was also throbbing with excitement. "Have you done that a lot when I was gone?"

The dragon slayer slightly nodded. "A few times." He panted.

"And what do you imagine then?"

Natsu hesitated before he answered. "Your body. And I remember our night together… and…"

"And?"

"And I… imagine what it would feel like to have you inside of me."

Gray's eyes went big with surprise; he didn't expect to hear that.

"I thought you were afraid that it would hurt?"

"I am… a bit. But... I- I've inserted a few fingers sometimes during this week to prepare myself… so it wouldn't hurt that bad." Natsu confessed, still stroking himself.

"You did?" The ice mage asked, still surprised. The dragon slayer nodded. "Did it hurt?"

"At first it did, but now I can take two fingers without pain." The fire mage panted, still blushing. He brought his wet fingers to his ass and slowly inserted one. A light moan escaped his mouth. After a few thrusts he inserted a second one.

Gray watched the sexy show with lust filled eyes. He couldn't hold back much longer and his erection was throbbing from the lack of contact. He grabbed Natsu by the hair and pressed his lips against his. Natsu felt Gray's erection against his abdomen. The hand with which he was stroking his own, he grabbed the other member and started stroking them together. Gray's mouth opened as he gasped from the sudden contact. Natsu's warm tongue slipped inside and began another battle of dominance with the ice mage's.

Gray's left hand traveled down Natsu's back. He slowly squeezed the dragon slayer's ass and then grabbed his hand that was still thrusting in and out. He pulled the fingers out and a slight moan of protest escaped the dragon slayer's mouth, so he quickly inserted his own finger.

After a while they broke the kiss to get some air. Both panted in excitement. Gray kept thrusting his fingers in and out of Natsu, while the dragon slayer pumped both their members.

"You like it?" The ice mage asked.

"Nhn, yes! Don't stop."

Gray suddenly grabbed both Natsu's hands and turned him around. He placed the pinkette's hands against the wall, so his back was turned towards Gray.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked surprised.

"Just something different." Gray said vaguely. He kissed the fire mage's neck and shoulders, leaving hickeys every now and then. In the meantime he rubbed his erection between Natsu's legs. He thrust his fingers back in, slowly scissoring them to stretch the dragon slayer. After a few thrusts Natsu let out a loud scream of pleasure and arched his back.

"Finally, I found it." Gray said proud when he found Natsu's prostate. "I couldn't find it in the other position."

"It feels amazing." Natsu groaned excited.

Gray kept teasing the sensitive spot inside of him while he let his other hand run down Natsu's chest and gently pinched the hard nipples. He played with them for a while and then ran his hand further down, following the well-formed abs. He grabbed the throbbing erection again and started pumping.

"Ah! Grrrray…" Natsu moaned in ecstasy. Gray decided to take it a bit further and inserted a third finger. A gasp escaped the dragon slayer's mouth.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked while placing little kisses on his neck.

"Y- Yeah, I just never did more than two, so it's a bit painful." Natsu said. Gray slowed down his movements so he wouldn't damage the fire mage.

Slowly Natsu adjusted to the size and could feel his climax grow closer.

"I can't hold it much longer." He moaned. Gray moved up his pace again and a few thrust later he could feel Natsu tense up around his fingers. Natsu let out a deep moan as he came. Hot seed spurted out over his chest, Gray's hand and against the shower wall.

Gray pulled his fingers out and let go of Natsu's member. The dragon slayer was still trying to catch his breath. He turned around to look at the ice mage. Gray had a mischievous triumphant smirk on his face while he licked the thick white fluid off of his fingers.

"Not bad." He smirked while he ran his tongue between his fingers again.

"You're so damn dirty." Natsu panted.

"Luckily we're in the shower then." The ice mage laughed while he washed the rest off of his hand.

Natsu pulled him closer and ran his hands through the wet raven hair. He gently bit the ice mage's bottom lip. Every time Gray wanted to kiss him, Natsu playfully pulled away or bit his lip again.

"You fucking tease." The raven mage laughed. "One moment you're all innocent and shy, the next you're all naughty."

Then he finally caught those warm lips with his own. Their tongue's gently rubbed against each other, deepening the kiss. Natsu could feel Gray's still hard member against his abdomen. He separated their lips and slowly kissed Gray's chin and cheek, down to his neck. He trailed down, once in a while giving a small bite, which made Gray groan.

When he reached the ice mage's nipples he gave it a warm lick, while his hand worked on the other one. He looked up to see the mage's face and saw the look of pleasure, which made him smile a bit proud. He pushed Gray backwards, so his back leaned against the wall. Then Natsu dropped to his knees, so his face was crotch-level.

"Natsu, you don't have to…"

"I want to." The fire mage interrupted. He slowly took the hard member into his mouth. Gray arched his back in excitement and fisted Natsu's hair.

The dragon slayer ran his tongue over the head, while one hand stroked the shaft and the other caressed Gray's stomach. The ice mage bucked his hips forward, wanting more of the erotic feeling. Natsu could taste a bit of precum on his tongue. It tasted weird but he expected it to be way worse. He increased his pace a bit and took the member further into his mouth.

"Y- You're good at this." Gray panted, nearing his climax. Natsu hummed in answer. The vibration it caused made Gray moan in pleasure even more. "Natsu…"

After a while Natsu could feel Gray's muscles tense up. "Natsu… I can't hold it any longer…" he panted. Natsu hummed again, which made Gray tip over the edge. The pinkette could feel the hot fluid flow inside his mouth and down his throat. It took him a bit of effort, but Natsu managed to swallow almost everything. He let go of the member.

"You liked it?" He asked while he wiped of a small amount of seed that ran down his chin.

The ice mage could only nod, not able to speak yet. Natsu got up and rubbed his body against the ice mage's and kissed him again. Gray could still taste the salty taste he left in Natsu's mouth.

"I need a bit of time to recover from that." Gray said, his breath still a bit ragged.

"Me too."

The two mages cleaned up and finally did what Gray's initial plan was: take a shower to wash up.

They got out of the shower and dried of. They didn't bother to put any clothes on (it actually didn't even cross Gray's mind) and went to the bedroom.

"That must have been the hottest shower I ever took." Gray laughed.

"I'm sorry you had to turn up the temperature." Natsu apologized while he sat down on the bed.

"I wasn't talking about the water." Gray winked. A small smile and blush appeared on the dragon slayer's face. Gray sighed happily. "I think we must be the weirdest couple of the whole world."

"I guess we are." Natsu snickered. "Wait, did you say couple?"

"Uh… well yes, how else should I call it? You don't like it when I say it like that?" Gray said, his cheeks turning red for once. He let himself fall onto the bed, next to Natsu.

"No, I just didn't expect you to think about it the same way." Natsu smiled. "I thought you would just think about it the way you did about the thing you had with Juvia."

"Are you still on that? I thought I made it clear? You don't have to be so insecure, Flamebrain." Gray said a bit annoyed.

"It's just… I can't believe this is happening." Natsu explained.

Gray thought about it for a second. "It's weird indeed, isn't it?" You and me together, who would have thought that… Yet it doesn't feel wrong at all."

"You're right. I've never felt more comfortable around anybody else." Natsu sighed happily. "Although you're still a perverted stripper."

Gray just chuckled at the comment, for once not countering with another insult. After a few silent seconds he sat up and grabbed Natsu shoulders. He gently pushed him onto the sheets and kissed him.

"Believe me when I say that I'm serious about you." The ice mage said between kisses.

"Prove it." The fire mage said, grabbing Gray's hair again to pull him closer.

The ice mage smirked.

"I'll prove you all night long."

* * *

_Next chapter will probably involve uke!Natsu in full action._

_I hope you liked it, let me know. __Thank you for reading!_


	3. One Perfect Moment

Chapter number three! Again very smutty, but well... that's the whole purpose of this story. I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_One Perfect Moment_

"You're a pervert, Gray." Natsu said as he looked up at the ice mage who was straddling him, his arms still pinned to the bed. Gray chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Despite his own comment, Natsu happily opened his mouth to give the raven mage access to his tongue.

"You know, back in the shower you were quite perverted yourself, Salamander." Gray said with a smug smile.

"That's because you made me. Damn stripper, rubbing off your perverted intentions on me."

"Oh. Well, if it's just because of that, I guess I'll stop." Gray sighed, rolling off of Natsu.

"W-Wait, where are you going?" Natsu asked surprised.

"Well, I'm just making you do this with my perverted intentions. I wouldn't want to become a rapist, Natsu." The ice mage mocked with a slight sarcastic tone, barely holding his laughter.

"No, just stay here, Gray. You know I want this." The dragon slayer said, grabbing Gray's arm.

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." The ice mage said with a smile. He crawled back onto the pinkette.

Natsu swung his arms around Gray and pulled him closer. One hand grabbed the dark spikey hair to keep him in place. In turn, the ice mage teasingly ran his cold tongue over the fire mage's neck, up to his ear.

"Hmmm, so lewd." Gray purred against Natsu's ear and gently bit the lobe. The dragon slayer arched his back in excitement, brushing his burning hot skin against Gray's.

"Stop teasing and kiss me already, you idiot." The pinkette said as he pulled the ice mage's hair. The mage eagerly did as he was told and attacked the hot mouth again. A heated kiss started again as the two pair of hands caressed every last piece of skin they could find.

After a while Natsu could feel something hard press against his hip. He slowly shifted a bit, so his skin would rub against it. The movement made Gray moan and Natsu could feel the vibration of it against his lips and tongue.

"I can't take it any longer. I thought you told me you'd prove me you love me all night long. Well I need more convincement." Natsu panted as he gently rubbed his own erection against Gray's stomach.

"No need to tell me that a second time." Gray snickered. He leaned back up and grabbed Natsu's legs. He pulled them apart and positioned himself between them. He placed another kiss on the dragon slayer's lips and kissed his way down his neck.

"I'll try to be gentle." Gray said as he continued his trail of kisses and love-bites.

"You'll try? Just be fucking gentle!" Natsu grumbled annoyed.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to hold back." Gray chuckled.

Natsu clenched his knees into Gray's side. "Be. Fucking. Gentle." He warned. "Or I'll rip your popsicle off."

"Haha, my popsicle?" Gray snickered. "But yes, I'll be gentle. If you're in pain I won't be able to enjoy it either."

Natsu took a deep breath. "Then you can start."

A happy smile like Natsu had never seen before appeared on Gray's face. "Then I'll get the lube." He jumped of the bed and hurried to the drawer where he kept it.

"You're way too happy about this." Natsu pointed out.

"I told you I'd show you I'm serious. Although I wish you'd already believe, since I think me letting you fuck me in the ass is enough proof already."

Natsu snickered at the ice mage's bluntness. Gray rumbled through the drawer. "Oh, do you want me to use a condom?" He asked while holding the little pack up.

"I- I don't know…" Natsu said a bit shy. "I mean, you don't have any weird deceases, do you?"

"Of course not, and if I had it would be too late already. Last time we didn't use a condom either."

"Then it's your choice. You don't have to for me."

"No condom it is. I like it better without." Gray put it back into the drawer and took out a tube of lube. "And unless it's a weird dragon slayer thing, I don't think you can get pregnant." Gray chuckled.

"No, I can't get pregnant!" Natsu said angry as he threw a pillow towards the ice mage.

"Hey, don't go throwing other people's stuff." The raven mage walked back over to the bed with the lube. He saw that Natsu tensed up a bit. "Nervous?"

"A little, I really don't want it to hurt." The dragon slayer whispered.

"Well I can't promise you it won't hurt a bit, but you're already prepped from the shower a bit. That will definitely help and it's important to stay relaxed." Gray soothed. As to comfort him he pressed his cold lips to his burning forehead.

"Oddest couple ever." Natsu muttered as he lay back down. The ice mage crawled back on the bed.

"Spread your legs a bit more." Gray ordered as he poured some lube on his hand. "I'll be sure to use enough."

Natsu did as he was told and opened up his legs more. He couldn't help but feel a bit shy and embarrassed. Gray brought his hand down and rubbed the lube between Natsu's legs. He easily slipped in two fingers and stretched the dragon slayer a bit more. Natsu couldn't help but let out a small moan, which brought a smug smile to Gray's lips.

After he had lubed up Natsu, the ice mage rubbed some on his erection. He put the tube on the nightstand and rubbed the remaining lube off of his hand.

"Now relax, okay?" He said as he positioned himself at Natsu's entrance. The dragon slayer lay back his head and closed his eyes.

Just as Gray wanted to push forward there was a knock on the door. Both mages looked up in surprise.

"You've gotta be kidding me, right?" Gray cursed. "Who the hell can that be?"

"It's…" The dragon slayer took a deep breath. "It's Juvia!"

"What?" Gray asked surprised. "Why is she here?"

"Did you tell her already you're not really interested in her even though you fucked her?" Natsu said plainly.

Gray couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. "Not really, I didn't really… talk to her after that."

"Gray-sama!" The girl's voice sounded from outside. "Juvia is here to pick up her jacket."

"Damn it!" Gray cursed.

"Jacket?"

"She forgot it when we… well she forgot it and I was supposed to bring it to the guild tonight, but I forgot, so she said she'd come pick it up." Gray explained as he glanced over to a chair in the corner of the room. A blue jacket lay on it.

"Good job, prince frostbite." Natsu said sarcastically. "Well, if we're lucky she'll just go away."

Then they heard the door click. Natsu looked at Gray who had a guilty look on his face. "I might have told her she could just come in."

"What, did your brain freeze over during the mission or something?" Natsu sneered. Gray quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers.

"Hide yourself, quickly!" Gray whispered to Natsu. The dragon slayer also jumped off the bed and hid himself in the big closet.

Gray pulled on the boxers. He was still partially erected and the lube felt sticky inside the boxers.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia said surprised as she walked into the bedroom. Gray quickly took a step to the side, so he stood behind the desk. That way the water mage wouldn't see his erection. "Juvia is sorry, she thought you weren't home because you didn't open the door and since Gray-sama said Juvia could just come in, she did, but you are home! Juvia apologizes!"

"D- Don't worry about it, I did say so." Gray said trying to act normal. "I was just taking a shower, I guess I didn't hear you knock."

"Juvia came to pick up her jacket."

"Yeah, I thought so. I'll grab it." Gray turned around to grab the jacket of the chair, but when he turned he saw the jacket was gone. He quickly glanced over to the closet Natsu was hiding in. "Juvia, I think I saw it in the kitchen. You can go get it, then I'll put on some clothes."

"Oh, Juvia will go look." The water mage left the room. Gray quickly ran over to the closet and yanked it open.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you didn't want anybody to know and now you're doing this?" Gray whispered as he saw Natsu was holding the jacket.

"No I don't want anyone to know and what the hell are _you_ doing? Don't you think it's weird that Juvia is here in the middle of the night getting her jacket? She obviously wants something more from you. Send her away."

"She would have been gone already if you hadn't taken the damn jacket."

"I just wanted to warn you, don't do anything stupid or I'll burn your house down." Natsu said.

"Gray-sama, Juvia can't find it in the kitchen." Juvia's voice sounded in the hallway.

Gray pulled the jacket out of Natsu's hands and gave him a warning look to be silent before he closed the doors.

"I found it." Gray said as the water mage entered the bedroom again. As he walked over to her he felt the slimy lube between his legs. It made his boxers stick to his skin, which wasn't comfortable at all. "I apparently hang it in the closet." He handed it over to the girl.

"Yes, wasn't Gray-sama going to put on some clothes?"

"Ah! Y-Yes, but then I saw the jacket so…"

"Juvia doesn't mind." The water mage smiled with a blush on her cheeks. "Juvia really missed you when you were on the mission."

'_Seems like Natsu was right about her wanting something more._' Gray thought. "Ah, yes. I'm still very tired from the mission and the dancing this evening. So I think I'll go to bed now." Gray said, hoping she would get the hint to leave. Of course she didn't.

"Juvia can keep you company again." The bluenette smiled.

"Uhm, no thanks." Gray quickly glanced over to the closet. "I'm just going to sleep."

"But, Gray-sama…" The girl said disappointed. "We had fun last week didn't we?"

"Yes, but I… we'll talk tomorrow, okay? I really should go to bed right now."

"All right… Juvia will be at the guild tomorrow. We'll talk then." The girl said a bit happier. "Juvia will let herself out."

"Okay, see you tomo-"Gray's sentence was cut off when the water mage unexpectedly pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Goodnight, Gray-sama." The girl squeaked as she quickly walked to the front door. Still a bit stunned by the kiss Gray heard the door lock. As soon as they heard the click, Natsu slammed the closet-doors open.

"What the hell was that?!" The dragon slayer yelled angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" Gray defended himself. "She suddenly kissed me!"

"That happens when you're a slut!"

"For the tenth time: I'm not a slut! And if you weren't so shy about being with me, then it wouldn't have happened!" Gray looked at Natsu and a light chuckle escaped his mouth. "Maybe you should just come out of the closet."

"You've got to be kidding, right?" Natsu asked at the lame pun, since he was still standing in the closet.

"I couldn't let that one pass." Gray chuckled as he sat down on the bed.

"Apparently you seem to find the situation amusing. Well I don't! I'm going home." The pink haired mage walked past the ice mage.

"Natsu! Are you really that easily offended?"

"Apparently I am."

Gray grabbed Natsu's arm. "I think you're just getting cold feet."

"N-No, I'm not."

"I think you are." Gray teased with a smile on his face. "You seemed ready before Juvia came in, though. You really don't trust me? I promise I'll be gentle."

"I- I know… but… I'm going home." The dragon slayer said.

"No, you're not." Gray pulled Natsu's arm and thudded him on his lap.

"Gray! Stop it!" The pinkette protested.

"Nope." The raven mage started kissing his neck.

"Yes! Juvia officially killed the mood."

"I'll get it back soon enough." Gray answered as he gently started stroking Natsu's member.

The dragon slayer moaned lightly.

"You see? Even sooner than I thought." The raven haired mage smirked. With his other hand he tugged on his boxers and shifted Natsu a bit so he could pull them off.

"If I only had known you were this horny." Natsu panted.

"You know you like it." Gray slowly ran his tongue over Natsu's neck.

"Maybe a little." The dragon slayer admitted. He grabbed Gray's hand that was stroking him and started moving it a bit faster.

"You see? No need to get cold feet." Gray said while playing with one of Natsu's nipples. He was getting fully erected again. Natsu could clearly feel the hard member against his back.

"J- Just get the lube again. Your boxers wiped most off." The fire mage said, his cheeks coloring red.

Gray leaned back and took the tube. He rubbed it back on himself and added some more between Natsu's legs.

"Lift your ass a bit."

The dragon slayer did as he was told and lifted his hips from Gray's lap. "Be gentle." Natsu whispered.

"Just relax." Gray kissed the warm back. He turned Natsu around and lay him down on the bed. He placed himself between the legs again and lined his cock up with the tight enterance. "Are you ready?"

The pink haired mage could feel Gray's hard member press against him. He took in a deep breath and nodded. A soft whimper escaped his mouth when the tip entered him. The ice mage stopped so Natsu could adjust to the size. Even with the lube it was still quite difficult to enter him.

"Y- You're too big." Natsu panted. The fact that he stretched himself a bit for the past few days helped, but it was still painful. "It hurts."

"I know it hurts, try relaxing a bit more." Even though he was barely even inside of Natsu, Gray could feel the scorching warmth of the dragon slayer's body around him. He started kissing Natsu's neck again, which made the fire mage a little less tense. The raven mage pushed in a little deeper.

"It's never going to fit." Natsu groaned in pain.

"You're way tighter than I thought."

"P- Please pull it out, Gray."

"You really don't want to try it?" Gray asked concerned. The dragon slayer looked up at the ice mage and saw the disappointed look on his face. Somehow he really didn't want him to have that kind of expression. Natsu sighed and thought about it for a moment. He realized this was something he also wanted really badly and he remembered a week ago Gray had done this specially for him. He lifted his hand and stroked Gray's cold cheek.

"N-No I want this. I want you." The fire mage whispered. A big, gentle smile appeared on Gray's face.

"I promise you it will be worth it."

"I'm sure it will, but first. Is there anything we can do to make it less painful? I'm sorry I'm being so sensitive…" Natsu asked.

"We could try a different position?" Gray suggested. He slowly pulled out of Natsu. The dragon slayer cringed from the movement. Gray chuckled lightly "You really are sensitive."

"Don't laugh…"

"I think it's cute. But if you want to, we can always do this some other time." The ice mage smiled gently. He didn't want to force Natsu into something he wasn't ready for yet.

"No, I really want to." The dragon slayer said honestly. "A different position, you say?"

"Yes, it might help to get it in."

"Then we'll do that."

"Great. Get on your knees." Gray said as he pulled Natsu up.

"My knees? Doggie-style?" the pinkette asked a bit embarrassed.

"I think it will be easier. Once we get it in and you're used to it, we can always change positions again." The raven mage answered, understanding that it could be a very embarrassing pose.

Natsu rolled over and got on his hands and knees. Gray crawled behind him and admired the fire mage for a moment. The small sadistic side inside of him loved seeing him in this kind of submissive position.  
The ice mage lined himself up again, but didn't thrust in yet.

"For the tenth time: relax." Gray said as he felt and saw the tense muscles. He slowly rubbed and massaged Natsu's hips to relax them. "All right, here we go."

He slowly pushed his hips forward and entered the dragon slayer's warm body again. A whimper escaped Natsu's mouth but he bit his lip to keep it in. It still hurt and felt weird, but in this position it was indeed easier to put it in.

Even though Gray wanted to feel as much of the warmth as soon as possible, he paused for a moment to let Natsu adjust. The pinkette panted heavily, but after a while he slowly nodded his head, signing Gray could continue. The ice mage slowly thrust forward. Natsu's fingers clenched the sheet.

"Almost all the way in." He moaned happily as he felt the engulfing heath around him. He bended forward and placed a few kisses on Natsu's back. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. It's bearable, just wait a minute before moving, please." The dragon slayer panted. It was weird to feel Gray inside of him, even though it still hurt, he also felt some pleasure. The fact that Gray's body temperature was way lower than his own made the sensation even more intense. While Natsu was adjusting to the size, Gray gently kissed his back and caressed the skin of his lower abdomen.

"You can move." Natsu said after a while. The pain had mostly subsided.

Gray placed his hands on Natsu's hips and slowly started moving. He had to restrain himself to not go all out, the heat was making him lose his mind.

"You're so tight and warm." He panted as he kept thrusting in and out. "Isn't it hurting too much? Does it feel good?"

"Nhn! Yes, it feels amazing!" Natsu moaned as he arched his back in pleasure. The pain was still present, but the pleasure took the overhand. He could feel Gray's iciness clash with his heat. The feeling became overwhelming and his arms gave in. The fire mage dropped down onto the pillow, his ass still sticking up.

Gray kept thrusting in and out and slowly moved up his speed. Seeing Natsu in that position brought a new wave of lust. "You're just too sexy." He moaned as he caressed Natsu hips while keeping them in place. Just then he hit the small bundle of nerves inside of the pink haired mage.

"Ah!" Natsu moaned loud. "F-Faster."

The ice mage grinned and gladly obeyed and sped up his pace again, hitting the spot several times. At the same time he brought one his hands to his mouth and coated his fingers in saliva. He brought his hand to Natsu's pelvis and began jerking the fire mage off in rhythm with his thrusts.

"I'm- I'm going crazy!" the dragon slayer panted happily. He started bucking up against Gray. "D-Deeper!"

The bucking made Gray let out a deep groan. He grabbed Natsu by his shoulder and hips and started shifting their bodies. He sat down on the bed and pulled Natsu in his lap, not once pulling out of the heat. In this position he went all the way in to the hilt. The fire mage moaned happily and started bopping up and down.

"This comes quite natural to you, you're born to be a uke." Gray teased as he gently squeezed Natsu's cock and started meeting his thrusts.

The fire mage started panting even harder. "It feels really good." He managed to get out through the panting. He threw his head back onto Gray's shoulder and tangled his fingers in the raven hair. He ran his tongue over the cool skin of the ice mage's neck.

"N-Natsu…" the ice mage moaned. He pulled his head to the side so his neck was more exposed. Natsu place kisses, licks and bites all over it.

"I want to mark you all over your body, so everybody knows you're taken." The dragon slayer panted.

"Same here." Gray answered. He gave a hard thrust and hit Natsu's prostate again. The dragon slayer's gasped and the ice mage took advantage of it to place his mouth over Natsu's. The pinkette moaned in pleasure and the vibrations of it made Gray lose his mind. He lovingly bit Natsu's lip and started kissing his neck.

"Gray, I can't hold out any longer."

"Me neither." Gray said between kisses.

Both mages sped up their pace and lost themselves in desire. Natsu could feel the muscles in his abdomen tense up. "I'm cumming!"

Gray could feel Natsu tighten around him and couldn't hold out any longer. He tipped over the edge and released himself inside of Natsu. He hardly bit Natsu's neck to keep from screaming out.  
The feeling of Gray's semen filling him made Natsu cum as well. He released all over his chest and the ice mage's hand.

The only noise that filled the room was the sound of their ragged breaths, desperate for the oxygen. Gray rested his forehead against Natsu's back.

When he had somewhat caught his breath, Gray gently pushed Natsu forward onto the bed. He pulled out of the scorching heat and lay down beside the fire mage. He ran his thumb over his cheek and Natsu opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" the ice mage asked.

"Never been better." The fire mage smiled tired. He crawled closer and nestled in the cool arms.

"I think we need another shower." Gray chuckled as he looked at the mess they had made.

"Haha, I guess so."

The mages got up and took a quick shower. After it they went back to bed and nuzzled together. Gentle kisses and hugs were exchanged and both of them wished they could stay like that forever.

"Looks like I made my mark." Gray smiled as he noticed the bite-mark he had left on Natsu's neck. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, I can easily cover it up with my scarf. It's our little secret." The pinkette smiled happily. He looked up at Gray and chuckled lightly. "You on the other hand, mister stripper, will have a problem to keep that covered up." He ran his finger over the bruised skin of a hickey.

"I'll just tell everybody Juvia gave it to me." The ice mage teased.

"Stupid exhibitionist."

"Just joking, little jealous dragon."

"From now on you're mine." Natsu said as he crawled a little closer to Gray.

"And you're mine." The raven mage placed a kiss on the pinkette's forehead.

And even though fire is the counterpart of ice, the two elements melted together in one perfect moment of love.

* * *

_How did you like it? _

_Would you guys like another chapter or should I just stop here? Let me know!_


	4. Love bite

My exams are finally over so I have time to write again! This is some kind of 'in-between-chapter'. I felt like writing something romantic, so this chapter basically is all fluffiness between the ice and fire mage.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Love bite**

A small drop of sweat dripped down Gray's neck. The ice mage moaned annoyed in his sleep as he wiped it away. His whole body tingled from the unusual warmth and it was starting to wake him up. Still mostly asleep, he tried kicking the sheets off of his body, but when he moved his leg, a small moan sounded beside him. He opened his eyes as he remembered where that heat came from.

Spiky pink hair filled his vision. The dragon slayer lay curled up against Gray, spreading his maddening heat. The ice mage lifted his head a bit to look at the pinkette's face and a small smile appeared around his lips as he saw the cute frowning face.

'_He must be dreaming.' _It crossed Gray's mind. He rubbed his thumb over the burning cheek and the frowning face immediately relaxed a bit. _'How did we ever end up with each other like this?' _

The fact he had spent the night with Natsu, twice already, still astounded him. But the fact that it felt so natural straight out scared him.

Gray looked out of his window and saw that it was still completely dark outside, only some moonlight lit the quiet night. Another drop of sweat slipped down his skin, this time stinging his eye. "Damn heat." He mumbled and decided to get a glass of water, that always helped to cool his body down. When he tried to shift, he noticed his right arm was all numb, since Natsu had been lying on it all time. He carefully pulled it from underneath Natsu's head and separated their bodies so he could get out of the bed. A small moan of protest came from the pinkette, who shifted a bit and mumbled softly.

"Gr… Gray… where are you…"

Gray quickly turned around when he heard the mumbling. Natsu's hand moved and searched the other side of the bed, where a minute before Gray still had been. The raven mage thought it was adorable to see the fire mage eagerly looking for him in his sleep. He leaned over the bed and placed a small kiss on the pink hair and whispered. "I'll be right back." Then he went to grab a glass of water.

Only now Gray noticed how sweaty and sticky his body was, as if Natsu still clamped to him. He kneaded his arm to get the blood to circulate again as he walked over to the kitchen. When he passed the mirror in the hallway he stopped abruptly and glanced in it.

"He got me good there." He chuckled as he ran his fingers over the love bites and hickeys on his neck, shoulder and chest. "I'll have to punish him for that later."

Gray grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He tapped his finger against the bottom and a second later a few ice cubes floated inside the drink. He walked back upstairs as he took a sip, back to the bedroom. He saw the peaceful silhouette of the dragon slayer and a smile formed on his face. He took another sip of the cold water and he felt his body slowly cool down. He placed the glass on the night stand, in case he needed it again.

He slipped back into the bed next to Natsu, who let out a small sigh in his sleep. Gray could feel the heat radiating from him, tingling his skin. He placed a small kiss on the burning forehead and shifted to his other side, facing his back to Natsu. This way he wasn't suffering from the heat as much and he tiredly closed his eyes.  
Not soon after though, two warm arms wrapped around his chest, gently caressing his skin.

"Where were you…" a sleepy voice asked. The hot body crept closer and pressed against Gray's cold back. He felt the Dragonslayer's nose nuzzle his neck.

"Just got some water to cool down… you're a damn furnace." Gray grumbled. A sleepy chuckle sounded behind his back.

Natsu could feel the lowered body temperature off the ice mage's skin and goosebumps formed on his skin where their bodies touched. Nonetheless he pressed even a bit closer, wrapping his arms tighter around his beloved rival.

"Really? Spooning?" Gray whispered.

Natsu chuckled and gave a small nod. "And you're the small spoon." He placed a kiss on the ice mage's neck. "Now shut up and go back to sleep."

Gray grumbled something about 'stupid flamebrain', but still soon after he fell asleep with a smile on his face. The heat not bothering as much as before.

* * *

The arms lay relaxed around him. Gray turned around, facing the still sleeping dragon slayer. The heat he had felt before was almost gone and he wondered why. He looked at Natsu and saw a blue-ish shine around his lips.

'_Looks like I cooled my body down a bit too much.'_ Gray thought. He freed himself from the arms and stepped out of bed. He took an extra blanket and wrapped it around the fire mage, trying to warm him up.

Gray looked out the window and saw the sun was rising.

* * *

Natsu lazily opened his eyes. The faint light stung his eyes and he had to blink a couple of times to adjust. When his eyes adapted, he saw that the other side of the bed was empty again. Disorientated he leaned up on his elbow.

"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?" It sounded from behind him.

Natsu quickly turned around and saw Gray sitting in the open window, a cigarette between his lips. He leaned his back against the frame, his left leg pulled up, his right hanging outside the window. Of course there was no shirt to be seen.

Natsu slumped back onto the pillow. "Finally? It's not even fully light outside. Do you ever sleep? Tonight you were awake too."

"Tonight I needed some water and now… I dunno, I just woke up and the sun is truly beautiful at the moment." Gray looked outside again and took another drag of his cigarette, slowly letting the smoke roam in his lungs.

"I thought you stopped smoking months ago?"

"Hmm…" Gray puffed out the smoke. "I only smoke when I feel really good or depressed."

"And this is…?" Natsu asked, still lying in bed.

"Ooh, very depressed." Gray smiled and gave a wink. Natsu snickered.

"Where did the second blanket come from?" The pinkette noted.

"Your lips were all blue from the cold just a while ago, so I grabbed an extra one."

"Oh… thanks."

Gray smiled and turned his gaze back outside. Natsu crawled out of bed, grabbed his scarf and put on some boxers, then walked to the ice mage. He quickly caressed the raven hair.

"It's a beautiful scene indeed." The dragon slayer smiled as he watched the rising sun, peeking out over the pine trees. "It's a bother that you live so far from the guild, but this place is kind of worth it."

Gray's house lay just outside the village, a while up in the mountains, surrounded by pine trees. From his bedroom window you could see the whole village in the distant, down the hill. Natsu never really noticed it was this beautiful, but then again he had almost never visited Gray before.

"Yeah, it's really nice in winter, when everything is covered in snow."

"That sight would be a perfect representation of you."

"What do you mean?" Gray blew out some smoke and turned to the dragon slayer.

"Well you smell like a pine forest covered in snow and ice, so the sight of it would resemble you." Natsu smiled, a light pink appearing on his cheeks.

"I have that kind of smell?" Gray mumbled surprised. "Interesting."

"It sure is beautiful." The pinkette smiled as he looked over the landscape. The ice mage put the cigarette back in his mouth and took another drag, from the corner of his eye he could see Natsu's nose cringe.

"Does it bother you?" Gray asked as he blew out the smoke, holding up the cigarette.

"It reeks and stings my nose." Natsu admitted.

"Just say so then, flame brain."

"Filthy smoker."

"Furnace face."

"Damn stripper."

"I know you love that part." Gray countered with a smug smile, which left Natsu speechless for a second.

"I…" Natsu didn't know how to react to the comment, so he just pouted, which made Gray chuckle.

"Come here, you damn squinty-eyes." Gray smiled as he held out his arm invitingly. He flicked the rest of his cigarette away. The dragon slayer still pouted, but went in on the invite nonetheless. The cold arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Still sitting down, Gray's head only reached Natsu's stomach. He rubbed his cheek against the soft skin that covered the hard abs.

"Never thought I'd love waking up together this much." The ice mage mumbled.

"We could have done it the first time too, if you hadn't kicked me out so early." Natsu said a bit pissed, ignoring the cold caresses. He remembered their first morning 'together'.

"I was late for my mission, I had to hurry." Gray grumbled.

"Still, you didn't have to kick me out that harsh. I was still peacefully sleeping and the next minute I was naked on your doorstep."

"If you say it like that, I sound like a major douchebag."

"Well you are!"

"I'm not! Okay, maybe I was rude, but I really had to leave. Don't be angry for that now."

"You could have just woken me up and asked me to leave."

"…"

"Couldn't you?" Natsu asked a bit bitter.

"Yes…but maybe I was just a bit freaked out at the time… realizing what we did and stuff." Gray sighed.

"You regretted it after all?" Natsu asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"No." Gray said firmly. "I didn't regret it. I was just… surprised? I guess. I never thought this to happen and then when I woke up… I was stupid, I'm sorry for kicking you out." He placed a gently kiss on the warm skin of Natsu's stomach. "During my mission I thought about it and realized I really enjoyed being with you and spending the night together."

"Really?" Natsu asked, finally taking up the cold caressing. In response he caressed the raven locks that tickled his abs.

"Of course, stupid. I told you I love you, didn't I? And did you already forget about last night?" Gray looked up.

"How can I forget? My ass hurts like hell."

That last comment washed away the tense atmosphere from before. Gray chuckled and wrapped his arm a bit firmer around the dragon slayer.

"Now you know how I felt."

"My neck hurts too by the way. You really bit me hard last night." Natsu said as he pulled his scarf down, exposing a large red bite mark surrounded by bruises.

"Well, you covered me in hickeys and love bites too." Gray said, gesturing at his neck, shoulders and chest. "And you'll be able to hide it with your scarf."

"Just don't strip, then no one will see it." Gray snickered.

"I can't control it."

"You'll have to. You promised this would be our little secret."

Natsu pushed Gray's pulled up left leg down and then sat between the parted legs, keeping his eyes locked on the ice mage's. He leaned forward and his lips were warmly welcomed. Gray slowly pushed his tongue inside and ran it across Natsu's.

The dragon slayer could taste the tobacco on the cold lips and tongue, but didn't bother since it was mixed with the minty fresh taste of Gray.

"Don't leave me." Natsu panted when they broke the kiss. Gray pulled the pinkette in his arms as a response. The fire mage shifted so he sat with his back against Gray's chest, pulling the arms around him. They silently stared out the window for a while, watching the sun climb higher.

"So we're really going to do this?" Gray whispered, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Natsu hummed questioningly.

"Us. Being together and stuff…" Gray mumbled embarrassed.

"I'm up for it. I can see me doing this on daily basis." Natsu smiled, looking at Gray. A wave of relief washed over the ice mage.

"I have to warn you tough." Gray said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked surprised. A smug smile appeared on the raven haired mage's lips.

"I like being spoiled, so be prepared."

Natsu laughed relieved. "Cocky little snow flake."

* * *

_It wasn't that long, but like I said, it's more an in-between-thingy. After this I'll probably write one more chapter, maybe about Gray's first experience with men or the guild finding out._

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and look forward to the next chapter._


	5. Our little secret

This will probably be the last chapter. I might make another one in a while, but I'm not sure about it yet, so for now I'll lable it as 'completed'. I didn't really have the time to proof-read, so I might make some slight adjustments to it later, but nothing major or plot changing.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Our little secret_

_By Neko Erza_

"You don't have any food for breakfast; we'll have to go to the guild." Natsu said as he searched through the empty cupboards and fridge.

"There's ice cream in the freezer."

"Ice cream for breakfast? Really?" Natsu said with a judging tone to his voice as he looked over to the ice mage.

"What's wrong with it? I eat it every day."

"It surprises me you're not fat as fuck." Natsu sighed as he slammed the fridge shut.

"Says the man who could eat an entire elephant." He stepped up behind Natsu and wrapped his arms around the dragon slayer and leaned closer to his ear. "You know… sex actually burns a lot of calories, so it's your job to keep me fit from now on." He ran his tongue along the earshell, which slowly turned red.

"Perverted ice bastard."

"Hnn… yes I am." Gray hummed lowly while he thrust his crotch against the pinkette's ass.

"Stop that and let's go to the guild; I'm hungry." The dragon slayer said unable to suppress a light gasp as he felt the friction between their bodies.

Reluctantly, but a smirk still on his face, Gray let go of his new lover, but not before giving him one last pinch to his ass. He let out a small chuckle and walked over to the door, leaving for the guild.

* * *

The two men leisurely walked down the hill to the village, following the small road between the pine trees. They had only walked about 100 meters when Gray noticed an uncomfortable look on Natsu's face and the fact that he walked a bit funny.

"Does your ass hurt?" The ice mage asked with a bit too much amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, it does! I can barely walk." The pinkette said with a pained look on his face. "I can't believe you went on a mission after that."

The raven chuckled. "It will ease in a while, after you've walked around a bit. Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not!" Natsu pouted while he uneasily shifted while walking, which made the ice mage chuckle again.

"You're cute when you're pouting, flame brain." Gray sighed happily. Natsu looked at him a bit shocked. "What?"

Natsu let out a tiny laugh as he shook his head. "It's still a bit weird hearing something like that with your voice." He smiled. "Especially with the 'flame brain' part, because that sounds all too familiar."

"I'm just glad I'm finally able to say it." Gray said with a smirk as he grabbed Natsu's hand. A small pink flush crept up the dragon slayer's face.

"So… you've wanted to say it before?"

"I guess so…" The raven smiled a bit bashful. "Now that I think about it, I might have had feelings for you before. I just never realized."

The fire mage thought back to all the memories he had with his rival guildmate. He remembered how utterly annoyed he had felt when the ice mage insulted him, beat him or made fun of him. In return, he had felt good being able to defeat him at something. He always assumed it was just common rivalry but now thinking back on it, he was able to shed a different light on it.

"I think…" He started. "That all those times fighting with you were just a subconscious way of spending some time alone with you. It were the only times no one else was around. Insulting you gained me your attention, maybe not in the way, but otherwise you'd probably just ignore me. Maybe that's why it's been such a long time since I've really fallen in love, because I already had."

"Yeah, same here I guess." The ice mage smiled, understanding how fool- and childish they both have been. "I always tried to be better than you because somehow I thought you'd be able to be proud of me then."

"We really are idiots." Natsu sighed, walking a bit closer to his beloved rival.

"You can say that." Gray sighed happily. "We'll have to thank Lisanna for this. If she hadn't kissed you, you wouldn't have started to wonder whether you're gay or not."

"I don't think I'm gay though."

"Uhm… as far as I'm concerned I'm a guy, Natsu." Gray said with a chuckle.

"I know, I know, believe me I know. Especially my ass knows." He gave the ice mage a nudge in the side with his elbow. "But like I said, I'm not attracted to other men. And before I've only been in love with girls."

"Yeah, I kind of feel the same I guess. You were the first man I've fallen in love with too." Suddenly Gray burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, here we are holding hands, being together and stuff, saying we're both not gay." The ice mage explained.

"It does sound weird." The pinkette chuckled.

"Well it doesn't matter after all does it?"

"Not really. We're together, that counts."

"It's still weird though." Gray said as he raised their entangled hands.

"That's the least you can say." Suddenly a big smile appeared on the dragon slayer's face.

"What?"

"I'm Graysexual."

The ice mage looked at the dragon slayer with a disbelieving look on his face, then let out a laugh. "You did not just say that."

"Well it's the most accurate." Natsu laughed.

"You really are a flame brain." Gray said as he pulled the fire mage closer and placed a kiss on his head.

"This really was a cheesy conversation, icy pervert."

The two mages laughed and continued insulting each other like they always did, playfully pushing each other around along the forest path. When they were done playing around, Natsu pulled the ice mage closer and wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled the ice mage's arm around his shoulder.

"I do feel bad for her." Natsu said with a sigh.

"Who?"

"Lisanna." The pinkette said with some guilt. Gray gave a light squeeze in the warm flesh of Natsu's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sure she'll understand. She's a great girl, she will never hold a grudge for this, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah I guess so." The dragon slayer answered with a smile. "I'm not ready to really tell anyone already I think though."

"Why not?"

"Shouldn't we first like… make sure this works out?"

"You're not confident about this working out?" The raven asked a bit hurt.

"I am, but… you never know. I thought this was our little secret."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I said before, if you really want to we'll keep it between us for now." Gray waved it off.

"Don't be grumpy. There's another reason I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Tell me, but it better not be because you're embarrassed of me. 'Cause hell, I'm the fucking jackpot." Gray smirked.

"No, you're a cocky perverted stripper." Natsu laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, what reason then?"

"I don't want to get killed by Juvia."

"Well… I can't blame you for that." Gray said with a shiver. The wrath of the water mage would probably be beyond imagination.

Suddenly the fire mage stopped and cocked his head to the side a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I hear someone, let go of my hand." The pinkette said as he tried to fidget his hand out of the cold hold.

"It's probably just some hikers, they pass by pretty often." Gray explained while refusing to let go of the fidgeting hand. He pointed towards a small path to their left. "If you follow that path there's a picnic-place, it's probably just people going there."

"Maybe not." Natsu said as he tried to free his hand again. Gray just looked at him struggling.

"I'm not letting go of your hand, you know. And don't even think about setting my hand on fire."

"Come on, Gray. You just said we'd keep it a secret some time longer. Even if it's not someone from the guild, most people know us and they will definitely start talking." Natsu begged as he gave one last tug at their hands.

"I didn't say I wouldn't hide it from those people. I just said I wasn't letting go of you." The ice mage answered with a mischievous smile.

"Wha-" The dragon slayer was rudely interrupted as the ice mage pulled him into the bushes on the side of the road. He roughly landed on the ground with the ice mage on top, looking at him with a mischievous smile. Their fingers still intertwined.

"This way they won't see us and I still get to hold you." The ice mage said before he crashed his lips upon Natsu's, kissing hi hungrily.

The pinkette pushed him up a bit so his lips were freed. "You're crazy and a perverted exhibitionist, doing this out in the forest. And by the way, Oww! That hurt! My ass is already painful, I don't need you pushing me to the ground."

"Aww, come on. It's fun, isn't it?" The ice maker teased as he pulled away the scarf, revealing the hickeys and bite-marks from the night before. He started nibbling on the small sensitive sports.

"Stop it, you're gonna make them even worse." Natsu panted, holding back to not let out moans.

"It's payback. Thanks to your doing, I can't strip down because then people will see all the marks you've given me. I can't even cover them all up now." He pointed to a few red spots peeking out above the collar of his shirt.

"Then you should have worn a turtleneck." Natsu said. He had finally given in to the caresses and eagerly exposed more of his neck for the ice mage to suck on.

"It's way too warm to wear one, I'd strip in a minute."

"How's that different from what you're wearing today?" Natsu smirked as he ran his hands over the unclothed chest. "When the hell did you do that?"

The ice mage jerked up and looked around, only to see his shirt a few meter away. "I have no idea."

"Well, keep it off for now." Natsu growled with a deep voice as he pulled the raven closer. He gave a playful bite to the ice mage's bottom lip and let his hands roam free over the cold naked flesh.

Gray ripped open Natsu's one sleeved vest and attacked the exposed skin with kisses and nibbles. Suddenly Natsu grabbed Gray's shoulders and pushed him off of him, rolling over so that he'd be on top. He settled himself on the ice mage's lap and firmly hold him in place with his legs.

"I thought your ass hurt and now you're here doing all these crazy things." Gray said as he let his hands slide over the exposed chest before him.

"I think the pain's already easing." Natsu said as he slightly moved over Gray's groin. Then he replaced his hands to the mage's wrists, pinning him to the forest floor.

"So you're already ready for another round?" The ice mage hoped.

"Don't push it, perverted frostbite. My ass isn't ready for that." The dragon slayer pinned him a bit harder to the ground, leaning forward, his lips just out of reach of the ice mage's.

"A man can dream, pinky." Gray whispered as he tried to catch the inviting lips before him, missing them every time due to the dragon slayer slightly pulling away each time. The raven growled dissatisfied.

"Don't call me pinky." The dragon slayer whispered with a smirk as he dodged another attack to his lips.

"Don't call me perverted." The ice mage responded as he failed yet again to claim the other's lips.

"I can call you whatever I want." The pinkette tightened his grip around the wrists. He had barely finished his sentence or the raven mage shifted his hips, drawing out a small moan from Natsu. He could feel the restrained bulge underneath him.

"Kiss me already." Gray panted, desperate for any kind of contact. He could feel his growing excitement between his legs and if he looked down, he could see Natsu was in the same pitch.

"But I love teasing you." A mischievous smile appeared on the fire mage's face. He leaned in a bit closer, almost within Gray's reach. The ice mage grunted annoyed.

"If you don't kiss me, I'll rape you."

"Don't be ridi- HEY!" Within the range of a few seconds, Natsu found himself underneath the ice mage again, his lips getting attacked.

"Now you're mine." The raven growled between kisses as he thrust his crotch against the fire mage. He crashed his lips back on Natsu's, forcefully pushing his tongue inside. The dragon slayer was startled for a few seconds but then eagerly accepted the actions.

"I love you, Gray." Natsu panted as soon as his lips got a bit of rest. The ice mage had attacked the warm and sensitive neck once again.

"I want you so bad." Gray said between kisses. He ran his hand of the hard warm bulge in Natsu's pants.

"We can't. Somebody might hear us." Natsu said with regret. It would be no doubt that the people passing through the forest would hear them.

Reluctantly Gray ceased his kisses. He thought about it for a few seconds and let out a disappointed sigh. "Yeah, you're right."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I would have probably wanted to go all the way anyway and your body is not ready for that yet." He placed a small kiss on the moist lips and rolled off of his lover.

"Well… I could come over to your house again tonight?" Natsu said hopeful. A grin appeared immediately on the ice mage's face.

"You better come over." He crawled up from the ground and picked up his shirt, putting it on again.

The two mages crawled out of the bushes onto the road, resuming their way to the guild.

"Now we'd better focus on something else, so these will go away." Gray said pointing to the bulges in their pants.

"Yeah, won't be that much of a problem: I'm starving." To assist his point, his stomach made a loud growl.

"You'll never change."

The two men finally resumed their way to the guild, careful not to look too suspicious with each other.

* * *

"You're here early, Natsu. I never see you around this time in the guild." Mira smiled as the dragon slayer and ice mage entered the guild.

"Yeah… I... couldn't really sleep." Natsu lied, while it actually was the ice mage that had been up this early. "Can you make me some breakfast, Mira?"

"Of course, Natsu. What can I get you, Gray?" The bartender smiled.

"Just something cold to drink and eat, please." The ice mage answered as he sat down next to Wendy and Lucy. Natsu had already scurried off to challenge Elfman to a fight. Gray had to suppress a snicker when he saw his slightly uncomfortable walk. He looked around the guild to see it almost empty, a heavily hungover Cana lying face down on a nearby table. "Looks like everybody else is sleeping off your birthday party from last night, Mira."

"Yeah, it was quite the party, wasn't it?" The white haired mage smiled.

"You were gone pretty early, Gray." Lucy mentioned. "Normally you're one of the lasts people to leave."

"Ah yeah." Gray said putting his brain in action. He couldn't just tell he left with Natsu. "I only came back from my mission yesterday, so I was still pretty tired. I needed to get some sleep."

"And now you're up this early?"

"It was way too hot in my room to sleep." Gray said with a secretive smile. Lucy questioningly raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go and make sure Cana hasn't gone into a coma." The blonde said with a smile as she jumped from her chair and walked over to the passed out card mage. Gray remained at the bar with the small female dragon slayer and her exceed.

"Thank you for dancing with me last night, Gray-san." Wendy said shyly.

"The pleasure was all mine, Wendy-chan." The raven smiled.

"You sure are in a good mood, ice mage." Charle mentioned.

"Did you win a fight with Natsu-san maybe?" The little bluenette asked.

"What makes you think that?" The ice mage smiled.

"You smell like Natsu-san, which means you must have spent time with him and there are bruises on your neck." The little girl pointed to the dark spots peeking out above the collar of his shirt (which he miraculously hasn't stripped off yet). "There are also some twigs in your and Natsu's hair."

"Ah, you got me." Gray lied. "I met him on my way over here and well… the next moment we were entangled in a fight."

"You two will never change." The little white cat complained before she flew away. The little dragon slayer hopped off her seat and followed the little cat. Gray turned back around and leaned on the bar, happy he talked his way out of it. Before him stood the white haired bartender with a big smile on her face.

"Those aren't just bruises, are they?" Mira said, her smile turning a bit more mischievous. "Who did you leave the party with so early?"

"Look at the time. I got to go!" The ice mage absconded as fast as he could.

"We're having another party tonight! Make sure to bring her!" Mirajane called out after the fleeing ice mage. In the middle of the guild two dark green eyes followed the man with a smile.

* * *

That evening the whole guild was packed again, partying just as hard as they did the night before. Cana had slept off her hangover in the afternoon and was already having her 4th barrel of beer. Lucy was chatting and exchanging the latest news with Mira, while Levi tried to convince Gajeel to dance with her again. Next to them Arzack and Bisca sat with a bright blush on their face, too afraid to ask each other to dance. Juvia was walking through the guild searching for her beloved ice mage, but didn't see him anywhere. The reason for this was because the latter was in one of the storage rooms behind the main guild hall, with a pink haired dragon slayer pressed between him and the wall.

"Somebody might come in." The pinkette panted.

"That's what makes it extra exciting." The raven panted in answer. "And I couldn't wait till we got back home."

"You're gonna make me cum." Natsu moaned. He looked down to where the cold hand was stroking up and down his shaft. His member twitch with anticipation when the cold fingers slowed down their pace and the thumb gave a slow caress over the top. In return he tightened his grip on the ice mage's throbbing member.

"Hmm, go ahead." Gray growled as he bit the dragon slayer's neck. The white scarf lay beside them on the ground, next to the ice mage's shirt.

A few seconds later the door to the storage room creaked open. The two mages cursed silently and the ice mage shoved his partner further in the corner between the wall and a storage-cabinet.

"I told you! They are gonna find out!" Natsu hissed between his teeth.

"Be quiet, I'll try and handle this." Gray hushed. He quickly placed his body before Natsu and pulled his head down against his chest, hiding his face. He hoped this way the person that had entered wouldn't recognize the pinkette in the badly lighted storage. A clear voice sounded from behind.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Mira asked when she noticed the raven mage.

"M-Mira, I'm… kind of busy here, you know."

"o-OH!" The white haired mage said in surprise. "I'm sorry, I just need something for the kitchen. Don't mind me."

"It's kind of hard not to mind you, Mira-chan." Gray said as he tried to keep his voice steady. He had to repress his moans, since in this position the dragon slayer's hot body was pressed against him even more, his throbbing member touching his.

"I'll be out in a minute." The girl smiled innocently, clearly hearing the restraint in his voice. Now this is The Demon Mirajane, alright. She leisurely searched through the shelves on the other side of the storage room, every now and then glancing towards the couple with a slightly evil smile on her face. "So this is the person for whom you left my party early yesterday night? And the one who gave you all the hickeys and bite marks?"

"Y-Yeah. Are you almost done?"

"Almost, Gray-kun." The bartender teased. "She's awfully quiet, isn't she?"

"She's shy."

"Doing dirty stuff in a storage room doesn't sound that shy to me though." The girl tittered.

"Mira! Could you please just leave? I kind of have a problem down here that needs to get taken care off." The ice mage begged. He was still pressed against Natsu's warm body, trying to hide him from the girl's curious gaze.

"Oh Gray, you're dirty!" The girl tittered again before turning around and stepping towards the exit. "Enjoy your time together and play safe, honeys. I do hope you introduce me to your lover later."

And with a last 'innocent' smile the girl left the storage room. The two men were finally able to relax.

"I told you it would be risky." Natsu scolded.

"She didn't recognize you, did she?" The raven mage smirked.

"Guess you're right." The pinkette said after a few pondering seconds. He gave a passionate kiss to the ice mage. "Now let's finish these before I go crazy." He gave a tight stroke to the other's throbbing member.

With a deep growl Gray complied and crashed his lips back upon Natsu's. The man resumed their love play and finally reached their climaxes. Hot white fluid splattered to their exposed chests.

"We better clean this mess up." Gray chuckled when he caught his breath again.

"I think it's better to leave through the backdoor, Mira will watch the other one like a watchdog." Natsu said before placing one last kiss on the cold moist lips.

The two men quickly cleaned up and left through the door that leads to the guild square.

"I'm going to smoke a cigarette." Gray said with a wink as he pulled out his pack. "I'm going to the spot by the river. You can come if you want."

"No thanks, I rather get some _fresh_ air." Natsu waved the offer away. The smoke would only sting his sensitive nose.

"Fine, I'll be back soon, you should go join the party." Gray smiled as he putted the cigarette between his lips.

"I will, but first I have to recover from what happened earlier a bit."

"Can you light me up?" Gray asked pointing to his unlit cigarette.

"I'm not a lighter you know, don't you have one?" Natsu huffed as he lit his fingertip on fire.

"I guess it fell out of my pocket this morning in the woods." The ice mage leaned closer to the small flame. He gave a last wink before he turned around and left the square. "See you later, flame brain."

"Damn stripper." The dragon slayer whispered with a smile before he plumped down on one of the benches. He closed his eyes and thought about all that had happened between yesterday night and now. The long shower and the steamy night, the first time (peacefully) waking up together and the hot make out session in the woods. And now there was what happened in the storage room. When he thought about the unexpected turn their relationship had taken he couldn't help but let out a snicker and smile happily. He never thought it could make him this happy to have this kind of relationship with Gray, the perverted stripping ice mage of all people!

"You're awfully happy being out here on your own." A light voice chuckled. Natsu immediately cracked his eyes open to see the youngest Stauss-sibling standing before him.

"Lisanna, hey!" Natsu said a bit awkward. The last time he had really been with her was a week ago making out with her. The reason all of the last days events had happened.

"What are you doing here on your own?" The white haired mage smiled as she sat down beside the pinkette.

"Just getting some fresh air." Natsu said a bit tense. The girl gave an understanding smile.

"Don't worry, I won't attack you like I did last week." Lisanna said with a gentle smile. The boy visibly relaxed at those words. Last week he had come with Lisanna to this spot to kiss and fool around. At first he had participated but after a while he rudely pushed her away and fled to the spot by the lake where he later had his talk with the ice mage.

A few moments of awkward silence fell between the fire and take over mage. Eventually Natsu let out a light sigh and turned towards his childhood friend. "I'm sorry…"

The girl gave an understanding smile. "You can't change your feelings."

"Still… I'm sorry that I might have given you the wrong impression at first."

"I'll get over it." The girl said, her gentleness not fading one bit. She gave another warm smile and grabbed Natsu's hand. "So… there's someone else, isn't there?"

The dragon slayer's eyes went big with surprise. "H-How did you know?"

"Just the way you act." She explained, then gave a small giggle. "And your scarf isn't hiding all your love bites at the moment."

"O-Oh…" Natsu said his cheeks coloring pink, quickly putting his scarf tighter around him.

"Seems like she's a fiery one."

"You can say that." Natsu chuckled. "I'll sure be having my hands full."

"So who is it?" The girl asked curious.

"I… it's still a secret." The fire mage smiled an apologizing smile.

"Is it Cana? She sure has the personality to give you hickeys like that. Or maybe Levi? No… she's obviously hooked on Gajeel." The girl pondered. "Laki is very kinky too. Or maybe it's Lucy! Or Erza!"

"I'm not telling yet, but I can sure as hell tell you it's not Erza. I like to live." Natsu laughed.

"Too bad. I'd like to know." She answered, lightly squeezing his hand. "But whoever it may be, you have my blessing."

"You really are great, Lisanna."

"I know." The girl nodded with a serious face, then lost her composure and giggled.

"I'm going back inside. I'm not going to stay that long anymore, so I'd better show my face."

"Going to your lover's house?" The girl asked before letting go of the dragon slayer's hand.

"Yeah probably." Natsu said with a shy smile. "Like I said, I'll have my hands full." The dragon slayer gave Lisanna a small kiss on the cheek before getting up from the bench and making his way back.

The girl stood up and walked behind the pinkette with a smile. "I never thought Gray could be this fiery and passionate."

"Yeah, neither di-" Natsu's stopped abruptly, his eyes big with shock. He quickly turned around to the girl. "How did you know?"

"I saw you staring at him last night. And Mira and I have been wondering for a while now. Our presumptions were confirmed today when you and Gray walked in: Gray's hickeys were peeking out above his shirt and you were both covered in twigs, yet you clearly didn't fight. You were just lucky because Wendy is too young to see it." The white haired girl smiled.

"I can't believe it…" Natsu said, still stunned.

"We were absolutely sure when Mira caught you in the storage room earlier."

"She knew it was me?" Natsu said even more shocked.

"You forgot to hide your scarf, sweety." The girl tittered. "And you know how Mira-nee is when it comes to love and gossip."

Natsu let out a deep sigh. "Please don't tell anyone yet."

"I won't."

"I better go and tell him we got find out." Natsu said with another sigh.

"I think you two are really cute together."

With that the dragon slayer ran off towards the river, finding the ice mage in his favorite spot. He explained everything that had happened since he went off to smoke, leaving him almost as shocked as the pinkette.

"Well, nothing to do about it. But I think we better go to the guild and explain to Mira that we'd like to keep it a secret for now."

"Yeah, otherwise tomorrow the whole continent will know."

The two mages left for the guild again and searched the white haired bartender. Both of them had a slight blush on their face as they started explaining their situation to her.

"Mira-chan, apparently you know about our… relationship." Gray started.

"Yes, it was so sweet how you tried to hide Natsu before. You actually did a great job, but I saw the scarf on the floor." The bartender tittered.

"Yeah apparently." Gray said as he regretted the stupid mistake.

"We kind of want to figure this new thing between us out before we make it public, though." Natsu added.

"But you two look so cute together, even though nobody would really expect the childhood rivals to become a couple." She smiled.

"Yeah neither did we expect it… it just kind of happened." Natsu explained with a bright blush on his face.

"So we'd like to keep it private for now. It's kind of our little secret." Gray explained.

The white haired mage happy smile slowly vanished from her face, only to be replaced with a guilty one. The ice and fire mage looked at each other and sighed out a simultaneous "Oh no."

They turned around to see that the whole guild was looking at them with big smiles on their faces and expecting looks. When they saw the shocked faces they smiled even more and said in unison.

"Don't worry, it will be our little secret."

**End of Burning Ice**

* * *

_I would really like to thank all the people who read the story! I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it._

_Since this is the last chapter I'd like to ask you guys what you thought about it. I know it didn't really have a plot or anything, that wasn't my intention with this one either, but I'd like to know the parts you liked or didn't like. And how you overall experienced it._

_Thank you very much for reading, I really do appreciate it._


End file.
